


The Spirit of Christmas

by Anchycanna021



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Cisco is excited, Digg takes care of it all, F/M, Falling In Love, Felicity is trying to understand all of this, Ghosts of Christmas, Laurel offering him to move on, Oliver the ghost, Selling the house, impossible love, second ghost in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchycanna021/pseuds/Anchycanna021
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a successful business woman ruling the tech world like only a woman can. But when one of her investors dies and leaves her a small inn in Starling her only wish is to get rid of the property as soon as possible. But as it turns out that is not so easy.The inn is inhabited by the ghost of Oliver Queen a man who died close to the inn 95 years ago and for some reason, he has not passed on to the other side.As ridiculous as that sounds the truth is Felicity can’t sell the inn if there is a ghost haunting it. So she is a determent to help Oliver solve the mystery of his death. What she didn’t count on was falling in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Christmas if coming up soon I started one of the holiday's story's based on a movie I saw last year. I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

The pile of paperwork that was on her desk was ridiculously large and she knew very well that her mother will be stopping by for Christmas. Ironical since they were Jewish. Running her own company seemed like a good idea when she started with it. But now she was starting to regret that decision.

Felicity always thought that being your own boss would solve some of her big problems and financially you could say she was pretty stable there was money enough for her to buy her own apartment which had a nice view of Central City.

* * *

“Miss Smoak?” the sound of her assistant's voice made her sigh and look up “There is a lawyer Hunter here to see you.” Felicity’s eyebrows rose. What could a lawyer possibly want from her? Was somebody suing her?

“Let him in.” she said with a smile leaning into her chair waiting for the man to enter her office. The man was in his late fifties the clean gray suit fit him perfectly

“Miss Smoak I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.” He said as she just smiled

“It’s fine. Can I offer you something like tea, coffee something else?” she asked as the man smiled shaking his head

“This will not take long.” Felicity sighed at those words as the man took out some papers “I know how busy you must be and it is the holidays but I’m sad to inform you that Mr. Tanner has passed away.” Felicity could not hold the surprise

* * *

Jonathan Tanner was a man in his late eighties and of surprising good health and also one of her first investors. Or as she likes to believe it to be the first man who actually give her a chance of creating Smoak Inc.

“When did this happen?” her question was met but a small silence

“A week ago and since Mr. Tanner had no successors he decided to leave the assets to you. The money will be transferred on to the company's name as it was Mr. Tanner’s last wish. But there is another thing to discuss.” Felicity just waited patiently for the man to tell her the news “The house that he has here in Central City is turning into an orphanage while the other property goes in your name.”

“Other property?” Felicity asked as the man nodded yes

“The Queen’s Inn. It was in Tanner’s family for generations and now it will belong to you as soon as you sign this paperwork.” He hands her over a paper that she reads throe

“This is in Starling?” the man nods as she keeps reading “What am I going to do with an Inn. I run a tech company and that is hard enough.” The man just shrugged as he waited for her to sign the paper. Taking a pen angrily she signed her name a few times and handed it back

“If you wish to sell the property I have already sent an appraiser there tomorrow. I hope you have a nice day Miss Smoak.” And with that, he sat the key on her desk and was out the door as Felicity sighed

“Jess!” she called out to her assistant

“Yes miss Smoak?” Felicity looked at the young girl

“I’m going to be leaving for Starling tomorrow morning can you cancel all the appointments for tomorrow.” The girl nodded and turned on her heel heading to her desk

* * *

Having dinner with Jake was a nightmare for Felicity. They were both silent and she could not wait to get away from him as soon as possible. When he took her hand she looked up at him surprised her spoon in her mouth

“Felicity…you are an amazing woman… and when we meet I knew that the man who won your heart would be lucky to have you at his side.” She really hoped this was not what she thought it was “That man is just not me.” She exhaled like she just let go of a ton of pressure “You are a beautiful and beyond smart woman who is capable of so much love… but I’m just not the person to bring that out.” Jake said as Felicity smiled

“Are you breaking up with me?” she didn’t even sound upset and it looked like he was surprised by her expression not being something more

“Yes, I am.” She exhaled taking a sip of her wine and a bit of her food

“Oh thank God I thought you were proposing.” She said with a laugh

“I know it must be a little surprising to you but I have been thinking about this for a while now.” Jake said as she nodded pretending to listen to what he was saying “I know that owning your own tech company is difficult and besides you sometimes even spend nights at your office.” Felicity just kept nodding at Jake’s words “And if you wanted our relationship to work you would… have made it a priority to your job.”

“You are right. You are not my priority right now or at all.” Felicity said in a cold voice “And besides you are probably tired of dating somebody who… doesn't know how to love.” Jake blinked a few times looking at Felicity in confusion

“I didn’t say that.” he started as she smiled

“No,… but Cooper did… my college boyfriend.” She said as she took a bit of her food “Danny called me his phantom girl.” She smiled at the memory “It was cute until it wasn’t. Josh told me to go to love repair boot camp. I didn’t know that even existed.” She said with a laugh taking a sip of her wine

“You have heard this before I assume?” he said as she nodded while she took bits of her food

“Yeah, lots. But you know what?” she said looking him in the eyes “I’m not going to pretend to feel something that I don’t. It would be cruel to both you and me.” She told him her fork still in her hand looking at his plate “Are you going to eat that?” Jake just looked down at his plate as she took it and took some of the food with a smile

* * *

When she walked into her loft she was not surprised to find Barry and Caitlin sitting on the couch watching TV.

“How did it go?” Caitlin asked as she stopped putting her keys in the bowl next to the door

“We broke up.” At that, both Caitlin and Barry looked at her “What like you didn’t see that coming.” Felicity said moving towards the kitchen and opening the wine fridge she took a bottle “Every relationship I have been in ends with ‘ _You are capable of love but I just don’t bring it out in you_ ’ talk.” She said as she searched for the corkscrew

“Here you go.” She heard from behind her where Cisco was standing “Break up?” she just nodded

“Maybe I’m not meant to fall in love.” She said pouring herself a glass of red

“Honey that’s not true.” Caitlin said getting off the couch

“Yeah if Barry managed it how hard can it be?” Cisco said as she smiled while Caitlin gives him a hard look

“It’s not important can we not talk about that. I have some news.” They all looked at her waiting “Mr. Tanner is dead.” Caitlin gasped at her friend's words

“Oh my God, what happened?” she asked

“He was old what do you think?” Cisco said as Caitlin rolled her eyes

“Anyway, the good news is that he left all his money to my company…” Barry looked at her with a frown

“I feel like there is a but in coming.” Felicity sighed hating how well her friend knew her

“He also left me an inn in Starling and I’m going over there tomorrow to have it appraised and sold I don’t need it I’m doing fine on my own.”

“Do you want somebody to go with you?” Cisco asked as she smiled

“I’ll be fine but thanks for offering. Now I’m gonna head to bed.” She said leaving the empty glass of wine as she went up the stairs.

* * *

Now in her bed, she thought about tomorrow if everything went well that house will be sold by the end of this year she was going to make sure of it. Besides what is she going to do with an inn it’s not like she needs the income.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives at the Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of this story I'm getting some response on this I would like to know what you think

The drive to Starling was not that long and Felicity for a change like that she was not sitting on a computer whole day dealing with paperwork. The snow has covered almost everything and luckily the cleaning of the street’s had happened before she arrived.

Making the last turn she saw the inn coming into her view. It was a beautiful victorian house the white color blended with the snow and it made her smile. As she parked her car she noticed a man running out of the house

“Mr. Scott?” she asked as the man come up to his car and just glanced at her before unlocking it and speeding away

“What the hell?” Felicity said as watched him drive away “We had a meeting.” She said more to herself as she glanced at the house.

* * *

With a sigh, she made her way up the stairs noticing that the appraiser had left the door opened so she walked in. It was a charming little place. The dark colors were not doing it much good but from what she could see there was no major damage to the house.

All the wood finishes were perfectly kept. Someone must have taken really good care of this place because honestly, she could not see the old Mr. Tenner here looking after it

The living room had a beautiful fireplace and on the mantle of it, there were old pictures of people she assumed they were all ancestors of Mr. Tenner. A black and white picture of a man caught her eye. He was handsome his hair was short chopped and the coat he had on looked like it was perfectly made for him

“Oh, you are here.” At that, Felicity jumped almost dropping the picture “You are Miss Smoak the new owner?” the black man asked. He was tall and extremely well built

“You scared me.” She said putting the picture back in its place “And yes I’m Felicity Smoak.” She said giving him a friendly smile “The door was open so I just…” the man smiled

“Actually it’s not… I’m closing it for the holidays.” At that Felicity tilted her head in confusion

“What do you mean closing… shouldn’t this be the height of your season? You know being Christmas and all.” She questioned

“It’s sort of a tradition. I’m John Diggle but you can call me Diggle or Digg it’s nice to meet you. Mr. Tanner talked a lot about you.” He said as they shook hands

“I hope all good thing.” She said with a half smile

“All good things. The appraiser Mr. Scott arrived early… he also left early.” Diggle said to her as she nodded

“Yeah I saw that. What do you think that may be about?” Diggle smirked at her question

“Oh, probably our ghost.” Felicity blinked “That’s usually the case all do Oliver has never harmed anyone.”

“Ok, are you trying to tell me that this place is haunted. If I knew I was going to run into a supernatural enthusiast I would have brought Cisco along.” The man rose his eyebrows “Never mind.” She said

“I’m not saying it’s haunted I’m just saying there is one ghost in here. Oliver just like’s his solitude.” Diggle explained as Felicity smiled

“You are on first name bases with the ghost?” Digg smiles at that question

“I have been here for a long time.” He approaches the picture that she held just a few moments ago “Oliver Jonas Queen. He died 95 years ago.” Felicity nodded waiting for the man to continue “Well I’m sorry you made your way here for nothing.” She blinked “The inn is important to Oliver he used to own this place many years ago.” Felicity sighed

“Well, then I’m not giving up.” She said her head held up high “There has to be some appraiser in this town he is not going to get scared by a silly ghost story.” Then she looked up at the ceiling “Sorry… Oliver.” She said with a smile as Diggle observed her

He realized this woman was not going to give up and that would make things rather hard to explain. But hey who was he to stop her from selling her own property

“And where are you going to stay while you find the new appraiser?” he asked as Felicity blinked at him a few times

“Well, this is an inn I was hoping to stay here. After all, I own it and… well, I don’t see a problem with it.” At that, Digg shook his head. If Oliver finds her here he will surely scare the poor girl

“Oh no, you can’t… I’m about to close the inn for the holidays and there will be only you in her… with him… Trust me you do not want to be left alone with Oliver in here.” Felicity just tilted her head at his words

“Why are you closing?” but before he could say anything “Not to but in isn’t this kind of a big season for a place like this? You should be packed?” at her question Diggle smiled

“Let’s just say that it’s one of the traditions of this place now if you insist on staying here I would really not recommend it.” He said trying once again to convince this woman to leave so Oliver would not scare the crap out of her like he usually did to people

“I’m not going to get threatened by a ghost. If you are so concerned with my wellbeing you are welcome to stay with me… if that makes you feel better that is.” Felicity blinked her eyes as Diggle shook his head

“Hell to the no woman. I have a pregnant wife waiting for me at home and there is nothing that will make me stay here.” He turned to make his way to the door and turned once again “Have a good night miss Smoak.” And with that, he was out the door as Felicity sighed

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me Oliver.” She said to the house not noticing somebody was watching her from the kitchen.

* * *

Oliver didn’t like guests and this woman was not going to leave easily. He could see that he was going to have a talk with this woman soon.

After a few houses of trying to reach her friends Felicity was about to give up when her phone rang. Quickly she picked it up afraid if she wanted it would stop ringing

“Hey, Liss.” The sound of Cisco’s voice was welcoming to her ears

“Finally I have been trying to get in touch with you guy’s all afternoon.” Felicity said with a sigh as she sat on her bed

“So how is it going?” Caitlin asked and before Felicity could answer Cisco butted in

“By the way you are on speaker.” He told her while she heard a muffled sound and frowned “Sorry.” Cisco said after that

“Let me guess Caitlin hit you?” Felicity asked with a smile imagining her friends in their living room goofing off

“I didn’t hit him that hard he just likes to wine. Now on to the important things when will you sell the Inn?” Caitlin asked

“Not anytime soon.” Felicity told them with a sigh “Apparently this Inn has its own ghost and let’s just say that the appraiser l the lawyer sent ran out of here as fast as he could.”

“I’m sorry sweety.” Caitlin said with a sweet voice

“I’m not. Have you seen the ghost yet?” Cisco and Barry said at the same time and Felicity could just see that Caitlin was annoyed

“No, and I don’t believe that there is actually a ghost living in here. I’ll just call for another appraiser that is not afraid of old ghost story’s.” she said as she put in the code for the alarm system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm glad for getting some response for you guy's about this story. I hope you like this chapter xoxo

After he had left the Inn Digg had made his way home. Lyla was just finishing dinner as little Sara Diggle was playing in her crib as he walked thru the door.

“Hi, honey.” Lyla said as she walked over the great him while he smiled up at her giving her a light kiss on the cheek “Did the appraiser for the Inn arrive?” she asked as Digg smiled

“He walked in and he ran out in a matter of minutes.” Lyla shook her head as Diggle made his way to little Sara

“I really don’t understand why they all run?” she said as Digg picked up Sara in his arms “When I first met Oliver I was not scared of him. He looks perfectly normal to me. For someone who is… you know dead, that is.” Digg smiled at that

“Oliver has never harmed anyone.” Digg said as Lyla sighed “But the new owner did arrive she is staying at the Inn.”

“Isn’t she afraid of Oliver?” Digg shook his head

“I think this one Oliver won't be able to chase away.” Lyla sure hoped so

* * *

Felicity was just finishing the last of her e-mails to some of the appraisers when the clock struck twelve and she jumped. She hated those them things they reminded her of one her mother had in her home in Las Vegas. She could never sleep thru the night without hearing them strike every hour.

Shutting her laptop that she put next to her and she turned off the bedside lamp going to sleep at once. Felicity was not a scaredy-cat but this house just gives her some strange vibe.

* * *

Once he saw the light was out Oliver made his way into the house. The key was in the same place as always since the day he and Digg made the agreement. He opened the door looking around the hallway not wanting to scare the woman who was inside.

Oliver really hoped she would go away but apparently, there was no chance of that hopefully he would not run into her. Closing the door behind him he walked to the alarm system and put in the code disabling it. Once the red light turned green he made his way further into the house.

* * *

The small noise made Felicity wake up. She blinked a few times getting her surroundings she turned on the bedside lamp. The room becomes brighter and she heard that noise again so she got out of bed her phone and a letter opener which thinking about was not going to do much damage to whoever was in this house.

Oliver could hear her descending down the stairs so he made his way around the house silently.

Felicity knew she was not crazy there was a noise downstairs just a minute ago. She had never feared anything in her life until now. Adrenalin was pumping thru her veins. It seemed like nothing was there leaning on an armoire in the hall that’s when she noticed a shadow and then a man in the dark she was about to scream when something hit her head.

As she fell down on the floor Oliver approached her. He was not sure if she saw him or not but leaving her to sleep on the floor would be against his principals. So after picking her up Oliver laid her down on the couch letting her sleep after covering her with a blanket.

* * *

The first thing Felicity heard when she woke up was somebody playing the piano. She got up quickly but her head hurt so she slowed down. Trying to remember what happened last night she slowly rubbed the back of her head where she could feel a small bump.

Moving the blanket off she was on her feet following the sound of the playing piano. Once she had reached it a man that was behind it stopped playing. He turned looking at her

“Good you are up.” He said as she blinked a few times “Now you can leave.” Felicity blinked once more

“Excuse me?” she asked him not waiting for the answer “You are the one trespassing so I would believe that you should get out.” The man got up and walked over to her

“Well, I can’t trespass on my own property so you should leave… now.” Crossing her arms Felicity refused to move away

“Well if I’m not wrong the owner of this property is me… so you should leave before I call the cops. How does that sound?” she asked as the man walked over to her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she yelled.

Once he let her down she was in front of the house and he locked the door. Who the hell was this guy? But once she called the police when they arrived he was nowhere in sight. It was strange so she once again set up the alarm and locked her room as she went to change her clothes. But once she got out of the bedroom he was again here

“I really don’t want to harm you.” He said before she grabbed her phone and locked herself inside the bedroom again calling the police once again with no success of finding him again.

It was becoming annoying and she was sure that the cops thought she was crazy. Glancing at her phone she thought about calling Cisco when the sound of somebody approaching her made her looks up

“I know the the code and I have all the keys.” He told her as she sighed

“Hey are you going to continue disappearing on me or what?” she asked crossing her hand once again

“Are you going to keep calling the police?” Felicity frowned “I think they believe it’s all in your head.” He said leaving on the frame. Now that she had a better look at him he was not really that frightening. The shortly chopped blond hair and the five a clock shadow give him a kind of nice look and she had to admit he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen

“Is it? All in my head?” she asked him as he smiled. He looked nice when he smiled

“I don’t know… It’s your head.” And with that, he was gone

“Will you stop that!” she yelled shaking her head. Looking at her phone that was still in her hands with a sigh she dialed a number. After a few rings, there was an answer “Cisco you are not going to believe this.”

* * *

The Diggle’s were having their breakfast and Lyla noticed her husband was in a hurry to finish his she smiled as she poured him a cup of coffee

“You want to go check up on her don’t you?” Digg looked at his wife

“I’m worried what kind of damage Oliver might have caused to her.” Lyla just giggled at his words

“Oliver would not harm anyone we both know that.” She said with a smile “You said it yourself, Johnny.” Diggle smiled hoping that his wife was right and this woman had not run off screaming once she met Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity believes Oliver is a ghost and Cisco prepares for his visit to Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter is up I hope you are enjoying this story tell me what you think love you all

Just as she had finished her conversation with Cisco over the phone Felicity made her way past the hallway towards the living room again. When she stopped looking at one of the many pictures hanging on the walls of the Inn.

It was a newspaper article. As she read the date Felicity blinked a few times. The picture of the man next to the article was that man. She frowned at it

“That’s not possible.” She said to herself

“Oh, but it is.” Felicity almost jumped at the sound of Diggle’s voice

* * *

Once Diggle saw Felicity standing next to the picture and the article about Oliver and his disappearance. She looked at him as he told her it was true what she was reading

He took off his gloves as well as his jacket about to hang it as Felicity followed closely behind him

“I’m sorry.” She said as he looked back at her with a smile “But you knew this would happen didn’t you? You knew he would show up right?” Felicity asked as Diggle sighed

“I was expecting it. But I hoped you would be gone by now. I was mistaken.” Felicity crossed her arms in disbelief

“He really wants me to leave.” Digg knew Oliver had probably asked her to leave at least a few times and she had refused

“Maybe you should do as he wants.” Felicity just shook her head at Diggle's words taking an apple from the bowl. Looking at Diggle she took a bite

“No way I’m not a quitter I never quit anything in my life… well except that aerobic class I took as a kid. But that doesn't count.” Diggle laughed at her words as Oliver rolled his eyes “But that’s not the point. I don’t need this Inn and I would appreciate it if he would just go away which will not happen apparently.” Felicity took in a deep breath and smiled at Diggle “I have a company to run I don’t have time for a…” Oliver cut her off for that

* * *

“The Inn should not be sold.” Felicity jumped once more as Diggle grinned

“Ok.” Turning on her heel with a smile Felicity turned to him “Can you try not to startle people by repairing like that? I possibly have a head injury… from last night And one more thing.” Now she looked back to Diggle who rose his eyebrows at her “How is he a ghost? He sure as hell doesn't look like one?” she just grabs Oliver by the hand “You can’t catch ghost’s by the hand can you?”

Oliver looked at the place where she was holding his hand and as if the electricity went where they touched she let go. Crossing her hands over her chest she waited for an answer from either of them.

“So are we telling her?” Oliver asked taking a bite of his apple as Digg closed his eyes nodding. Once he opened them his eyes focused on Felicity

“I know that this must be hard to believe but…” he started as Felicity blinked

“A little? Ok, you are claiming he is a ghost.” She pointed at Oliver “That is not a small thing. A small thing is having plumbing issues. And even if I believed you he was a ghost… which I don’t.” she was standing her ground as Oliver smirked

“And you are an expert in this field since when?” the sarcasm was dripping from his voice and Felicity could just smile as she turned to look at him

“Since all those movie marathons I had seen with Cisco.” Oliver nodded

“Ah, the cinematography.” He said with a sigh “There is more to the likes of me and my ‘afterlife’ then haunting cemetery's and scary pipe music.” Felicity just frowned

“Is he always like this?” before he could answer that Digg give Oliver a warning look which he obviously ignored

“At the moment… Oliver is not really a ghost.” Felicity’s lips went into a thin line as she nodded at tried not to smile at the huge man in front of her “But on Chrismas eve when the clock strikes twelve he will be one… again.”

“Ok, that’s just insane.” Felicity said glancing again at Oliver “I mean… how would that even work?”

“It’s a curse.” At that Felicity once again looked at him her head tilted to the side and blinking a few times

“You just said the words curse with a straight face.” Oliver shrugged at her words

“How would you explain it?” Felicity opened and closed her mouth a few times until she finally answered

“Right now I’m thinking this is all a hallucination for the hit I received on the head and hopefully I’m right because explaining this to anyone would be… Well, Cisco would be thrilled to see this but… it’s just…” she didn’t even know how to finish her sentence which was odd because Felicity could talk a mile a minute when she needed and especially when she didn’t

“Ok, the resemblance between you and that picture… it’s striking… but I don’t believe in ghost’s or curse’s so there better be another explanation for it.” She said crossing her hands as Oliver looked at Digg who had not stopped smiling

“I’ll prove it.” Oliver told her his hand extended to take hers while she looked at him for a few seconds

* * *

Cisco was freaking out after the conversation with Felicity. She had actually met a real ghost. How cool is that? he could not wait to get to Starling to see this.

He had just started packing when the knock on the door interrupted him

“Come in I’m busy.” He said as he pulled out some clothes from his closet

When Barry entered his best friends room what he saw was not exactly what he had expected. It was a mess and sure that was what it had been for years because this was Cisco’s room but the thrown clothes were all over the place while there was a suitcase on top of his messed up bed

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked as Cisco turned to look at his friend

“Yes.” Barry had crossed his hands over his chest waiting for a full explanation “Felicity has a ghost in the Inn.” Barry just blinked

“Please tell me you are kidding?” Cisco just smiled as Caitlin showed up on his bedroom door

“Kidding about what?” Barry just tilted his head looking at his friend with a smile

“Apparently Felicity has a ghost in the Inn.” Caitlin laughed as both men watched her. It took a few minutes but she did stop

“Oh you were serious about that.” she said crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe “Ok there is no ghost’s in this world.” Cisco and Barry smiled at each other

“Honey pack your bags.” Barry said as Caitlin frowned

“Where are we going?”

“Starling.” Both Barry and Cisco said as Caitlin shook her head

* * *

Once she had taken Oliver’s hand Felicity felt like regretting it. He was pulling her away and in minutes they were outside in the cold. It was freezing and to think she had complained about Central City’s weather not so long ago

“Where are you take me?” she asked him once again but he didn’t answer a few more steps and they stopped “What?” she asked him looking around. If this place had not been covered with snow she would believe it to be a backyard. The pillars that once healed what seems to be a shade looked very Tudor-like.

Still holding her hand Oliver made a step backward and in seconds Felicity found herself falling on her but.

“Really?” she yelled getting up on her feet as she glanced around. There was no living soul around. Walking over where Oliver stood just moments ago flapping her hands over it didn’t do anything.

* * *

Turning around Felicity made her way back at the house. She was no longer surprised that Oliver was standing at the end of the stairs still eating that apple

“Ok, I’m a believer.” She told him as Oliver smiled content that he finally accomplished his goal “But it you thought that was going to make me leave you so dead wrong.” At that Oliver just sighed rolling his eyes. That was not how he saw this going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco arrive to Starling and Felicity decides to resolve Oliver's mistery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late with the new chapter I hope you like it

To Oliver’s annoyance, Felicity was staying and he was surely not happy with it. Ok, he was pissed that she had not packed her bags and left the moment he proved to her that all Diggle had said was true. To his question why she would not leave he got a simple answer “Mysteries bug me they need to be solved.”

Now as he was sitting at the table while Diggle served tea and Felicity paced up and down the room behind him.

“I would like you to stop.” He said as she froze mid-step and sighed

“Oliver… we need to talk about this.” Diggle said as Oliver just ignored him and took a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich as Felicity shook her head

“He eat’s a lot for a ghost.” Digg smirked at while Oliver just rolled his eyes

“All of his senses are high upon his return.” Felicity nodded as she poured herself a cup of tea that Diggle had prepared. She would have preferred coffee but she didn’t want to be rude

“If I come from the dead my first meal would probably be a Big belly burger.” She took a sip as Oliver glanced at him while Diggle kept himself from laughing out loud “They probably didn’t have that in your time… so I guess a grilled cheese is as good as it gets.” Putting his fork down Oliver moved away from where Felicity was now sitting

“Is he always this cranky when… you know he comes back?” Digg shrugged

“I would not know.” Felicity glanced at him and then back at Oliver who was still eating that grilled cheese “Our communication has always been brief. And as you may have noticed he likes his solitude very much.” Felicity just shook his head taking a sip of tea

“Yeah, he doesn't look like someone who misses company.” At that, Oliver took a deep breath

“I can hear you. You know. The fact that I’m dead does not mean I’m def as well.” He yelled at Digg motioned to Felicity she should follow him outside.

She glanced once more at Oliver who was eating and with a sigh, she followed after the tall man.

* * *

Caitlin was not happy with the idea of following Felicity to Starling when it had already snowed for full two days. She never liked the idea of traveling this time of year. It’s not like she had a family to go to. He mother was probably going to spend her Christmas in her lab locked up not that she cared.

“If we get stuck in the middle of a snow storm…” she started as she looked out the window of the train “I’m blaming you.” She looked at Cisco who nodded and then at her boyfriend “And you will be spending the rest of your holidays on the couch.” Cisco just smiled at that

“Everything will be fine. And besides, it will not take us long to get to Starling. Once we are there we’ll find a car and make our way to the Inn.” Cisco explained once more

“I sure hope so.” Was Caitlin’s only answer as Barry hoped they would reach Starling soon

* * *

The cool breeze moved a few lock’s of Felicity’s blond hair as she walked out of the house with Diggle. They had both been silent for some time after it.

“It’s strange.” Was the first thing she said as Digg looked at her

“What is?” Felicity smiled her head slightly turning towards the Inn

“I mean Oliver. He spends an entire year as a ghost except for what?... Two weeks?” Digg nodded

“Oliver doesn't know why this is happening.” Digg told her as Felicity frowned “That was what you were going to ask isn’t it?” she smiled and nodded “He come back 95 years ago for twelve days and he has been doing it ever since.” Felicity frowned at Diggle’s explanation

“He can’t leave can he?” Digg shook his head

“He is restricted to the property lines.” He explained as Felicity sighed

“Does he want to know?” Digg shrugged “Maybe he insulted a witch and she cursed him?” Felicity said with a laugh as Digg laughed with her

“There are no witches.” Felicity nodded

“Yeah, because that’s crazier than a ghost existing.” Digg just smirked at that “If I was in his situation I’d wanna know what happened to me.”

“You can try asking but Oliver is nor really forthcoming with information… At least to me he wasn’t… maybe you will have better luck.” Felicity nodded as she once again looked towards the house where Oliver the ghost was probably still eating his grilled cheese

* * *

Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin had reached Starling with no problems on their way except for the one they were in right now. As promised to Caitlin they rented a car and for the past two hours, they had been trying and miserably failing to find the Inn.

“I told you already we are lost.” Caitlin said from the back seat while she looked at the window

“We are not lost… just… I think we are on the other side of town…” Cisco said once again as he looked at the map on his phone and Caitlin rolled her eyes while Barry waited for further instructions about where to go

“Maybe you are looking at it wrong?” Barry commented as Cisco looked at him

“We are three geniuses with Ph.D.’s… we can find a fricking Inn in Starling.” He said as Caitlin sighed

“Why don’t we just ask somebody instead of riding in circles?” she asked as Barry smiled

“Maybe that’s a better idea.” He said as Cisco sighed nodding

“Ok let’s just go find something to eat maybe somebody will be able to help us there.” Caitlin leaned forward to Cisco turning to look at him

“You just eat… half an hour ago.” Caitlin said as Cisco just shrugged his shoulders

* * *

Oliver was sitting in the living room reading one of the books for the library when Felicity and Diggle arrived. He knew they would soon join him.

“Ah, you are here.” Digg said as Oliver put the book on the coffee table “We need to talk Oliver. This is important.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity discovers a little bit of Oliver's story as her friends just arrived in Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late but it's Christmas and I have been so busy as well as sick with a temperature on Christmas yey. I wish you all the best I hope you had a nice Christma with your family and friends here is the new chapter I hope that you enjoy it

“Like you might have noticed things are about to change Oliver.” Diggle said as he glanced at Felicity “Miss Smoke’s presence proves that…” Oliver frowned at that

“Well she doesn’t really need to sell the Inn in the first place and we have a solved problem.” He said as Felicity sighed

“I don’t have time to run an Inn. And let alone one in Starling.” Oliver turned to look at her as she tilted her head “I own a successful tech company in Central city I really don’t need an income for an Inn and besides… it’s not like I would have time to visit. I don’t know when I last went on a vacation… that’s how busy I am.” She said as Oliver turned to Digg who signed

“Oliver when the Inn is sold you would never be alone. This place will be filled with people. And if they ever find out about…” he stopped for a moment thinking how to describe his friend's condition “If your condition is discovered…people will become curious and that is never a good thing… You will neve have your solitude… ever.” Oliver sighed as Digg nodded to Felicity

“So… the most obvious question in all of this is… How did you die?” Felicity asked as she took a seat next to Oliver who rolled his eyes

“I don’t know.” Was his only answer as Felicity frowned

“How do you not know?” she asked as Oliver just sighed “Was it gunshot, poisoning, pneumonia I don’t know an infection something else?” she asked as Oliver just closed his eyes

“His body was discovered in the woods.” Diggle said as she nodded

“Murder?” nobody said anything

“Ok, so what's the last thing you do remember?” Felicity asked as Oliver sighed

“I was returning home.” Felicity just glanced at Diggle who looked at Oliver with a small smile

“You were returning home from…?” she asked again as he looked at her

“Montreal.”

“What were you doing in Canada?” now Oliver was on his feet as Felicity followed his movement

“It’s not exactly something I should be proud of.” Diggle was silent at Oliver’s words

“I come from Las Vegas pride and honor… not a big thing there.” Looking out the window Oliver spoke again

“Have you ever heard of the Volstead Act?” Felicity nodded a little “It was a law… a few months before I died to band all alcohol in America.” Felicity blinked looking at Diggle

“Prohibition?” she asked

“What Oliver is trying to say nicely is… that he was a bootlegger.” She just frowned at Diggles words as Oliver shrugged his shoulders

“I prefer the term rum-runner thank you.” He said as Felicity looked at Diggle who kept smiling

“From what I understood this place used to belong to you right?” Diggle nodded as Oliver made his way to the window

“It was his, as well as Thea's and Tommy's.” by the frown on Felicity's face Diggle, knew she needed a further explanation “Thea was Oliver’s sister and as for Tommy…” he was cut off mid word

“He was my best friend…” Felicity looked once again at Oliver who had his back to her “Until he betrayed me in the worst way possible.” Felicity nodded at his words “If he had a bigger say we would have sold the Inn in the moment our parents died.”

“I’m guessing there is a story there?” she looked at Diggle who just tilted his head and looked at Oliver

“Of course there is and as in all story’s… this one involves a woman.”

* * *

Taking a seat in the local dinner Cisco immediately there himself on to the menu as Caitlin shook his head

“Hello, what can a get you guy’s.” the waitress who's named tag said her name was Lyla said with a big smile

“Well, he will probably have half of what’s on your menu for us just two coffee’s.” The woman nodded at Caitlins words as Cisco frowned

“I’m not going to order half the menu.” He said as Barry and Caitlin both rose their eyebrows

“Really?” Barry asked as Cisco just nodded and then looked at Lyla who was still there standing “There is one more thing we would like to ask.” She lifted her head from her notepad

“Ok, what can I help you with?” Barry smiled at her taking a deep breath

“Our friend just arrived here a few days ago… she is staying in this old Inn…what was the name again?” he said looking at Caitlin

“The Royal.” she said as Lyla smiled at them

“You are in luck my husband works there I can take you there. But I will warn you if Oliver is grumpy he might scare the crap out of you.” She said about to leave

“You mean the ghost?” Cisco asked as the woman smiled

“I will bring your coffee’s while you look at the menu.” Lyla said making her way back to the counter as the group exchanged looks.

* * *

Felicity with her gaze still on Oliver waited patiently for him to speak again.

“I guess there is a story there?” she asked and she could see Oliver’s reflection with a smile on his face

“There is one and… it’s a long one.” She just smiled as he looked at her

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” At her words, Oliver just smirked as Digg got up from his seat

“Since it seems like we are going to need some food.” Felicity smiled at him “I’ll also bring some coffee and tea.” And with that, he left the room

* * *

“So what did your best friend do exactly?” Felicity asked as Oliver poured himself a drink

“What else if not a woman.” He took a sip from his drink as she waited for him to continue

“Our parents were friends and business partners… we practically grew up together. When they died… Tommy had wanted to sell the Inn.” He took a deep breath like he was remembering some long forgotten memory

“But you didn’t want to sell it?” Felicity asked as Oliver turned to her shaking his head

“Thea and I grew up here… I always hoped that she would get married here as well. I think she did.” She just smiled at him “I’m just sad that I was not there to see it.”

“You seemed to have loved your sister a lot.” Oliver now took a seat next to Felicity

“She was younger than I am. When she was little she used to chase after me and Tommy. I miss her.” Felicity could see that Oliver was beeing sincere about missing his sister so she was careful about what she was going to say next

“What about the… woman…” she really didn’t know how to finish that sentence

“Laurel was special in my life… the first time we met was when she first walked into my Inn.” Felicity smiled listening to the story “She had just moved to Starling with her father and sister. I remember it like it was yesterday. Laurel was a unique woman and I guess that I knew that the moment I met her.” As she listened to the story Felicity couldn’t help but wonder how one single person could feel so much even after all of this years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks about Laurel, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had arrived at the Inn while Felicity is concerned about how Oliver will react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys new chapter I'm still a little sick but my temperature is gone thank God I hope you like this chapter tell me what you guys think I love hearing from you xoxo

As Cisco was taking the last bites of his pancakes Barry shook his head while Caitlin just observed him with a look of disgust. When he noticed his friends looking at him he stopped mid-bite

“What?” he asked still chewing on his food

“How do you even fit all that food inside you?” Barry asked as Caitlin stood there silent

“I’m hungry. Cold makes me hungry.” Caitlin just shook her head

“Do you have and extra stomach that we don’t know off?” Cisco just smirked at that taking a sip from his cocoa as Lyla walked back to them

“Is there anything else I can get you?” both Barry and Caitlin shook their heads as she smiled at them as Lyla looked at Cisco who shook his head

“No thanks, I’m full.” She laughed lightly at his words as Caitlin looked at Barry

“I’m actually surprised he is not going to eat anything else.” She said in a whisper

“About the Inn that you asked earlier…” Lyla started and now all eyes were on here “I can take you there my… my husband works there.” She said as Barry and Caitlin smiled at her

“It would be great if you could guide us there.” Barry told her as she nodded

“Yeah because we listened to this one we almost ended up lost.” Caitlin said as Cisco sipped on his cocoa while shrugging his shoulders

“It’s no problem as soon as you are finished we can go.” They all nodded as Lyla made her way back to the counter

* * *

Just as Diggle returned with some Christmas cookies as well as some coffee and tea Oliver had taken a cup and poured some of the tea in it.

“Was she…” Felicity spoke just as Oliver was about to take a bit of one of the cookies “Laurel… was she your… beloved?” Oliver sat the cup back at the table and looked at Felicity once again

“Yes, she was.” Then he was back on his feet and walking over to the window once again “Until she decided I was not worth the wait… and chose my best friend over me. Which hurt more than anything.” Oliver stormed out with that as Felicity was left alone with Digg

“I think it is best to leave him alone for a while.” She nodded at his words sure that whatever had happened between Laurel and Tommy still pain’s Oliver today as much as it did all those years ago

“It seems like whatever happen it still bothers him to this day.” Felicity said while Diggle poured some coffee into the mugs

“He has always been like that… but he never talked about to… I think you are the first person he is telling this story too.” Felicity nodded as Diggle handed her a mug of the fuming coffee in it. She smiled lightly at him in a thank you kind of way.

* * *

After they had paid for the enormous check Cisco had made at the dinner they had followed Lyla’s car as she lead them to the Inn

“I really hope we are close.” Caitlin said from the back seat where she was shivering “Because this air con is not warming the car at all.”

“I agree with her.” Cisco said as Barry just smiled

“I think we are almost there… it doesn't look like we are going to be driving for much longer.” And just as he said that Lyla made a turn on one of the properties “See.” He said as both Caitlin and Cisco exhaled a breath of relief. Parking the car next to Lylas they were all out in seconds.

“We are here.” Lyla said as she made a few steps up to the front door and the trio followed her “Jhonny where are you?” she called out as they all walked in

“This is beautiful.” Caitlin said as they started taking their coats off

“The living room.” The male voice said and Lyla smile at the trio letting them know to follow her

* * *

Felicity was still deep in thought about everything Oliver had just told her that she didn’t notice Diggle getting up to greet her friends.

“Felicity.” The sound of her best friends voice made her look up from the coffee mug. Caitlin’s smiling face was right in front of her and Felicity’s eyes just widened

“Cait… what are you doing here?” Felicity really didn’t expect her to show up. Ok that was a lie she would have expected Cisco to show up once she told him about Oliver being a ghost but she never thought Caitlin would come all the way here

“Well, Cisco was determined to go see you and find out all there is about this ghost of yours.” She said with a smile rolling her eyes at the word ghost “So Barry wanted to follow and I… well I didn’t really have an option but to follow them.” Felicity just nodded at her friend's words. Oliver was going to freak when he hears about this

“Felicity where is he?” was the first thing Cisco said as he walked into the room and the first thing Felicity thought was in how much trouble she was getting into.

* * *

After leaving Felicity and Digg in the living room Oliver had made his way to the library. It was the same as it was when Laurel decided to turn the room into one. The red book that was on one of the many shelves mocked him.

He picked it up smiling as he read the title. The Christmas Carol. The golden imprinted title looked just as it did the first time she held it in her hands.

Laurel had received the book as a gift he thought of it as fiction, not something to be bothered by. It was ironical considering his situation now. He held the book as his eyes glanced to the side table next to the sofa that held her picture.

It was a black and white picture of a woman. Her long hair was styled in a but on top of her head with a few lock’s of her hair falling on the side. She had the biggest smile on her face and if you looked closely her eyes seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a long coat since it seemed like it had snowed in the picture.

Oliver just smiled at the pictured. It reminded him of the good old times.

* * *

_Oliver was sitting on his sofa reading one of the meany books while Laurel observed him from the top of hers._

_“Is there something on your mind darling?” he asked as she sighed_

_“Do you know that this is one of my favorite one’s?” he looked up from the book to glance at the cover of the one she had in her hands_

_“Fantasy story’s.” Laurel raised her eyebrow at his words rising from her seat to walk over to him_

_“What? You don’t believe in ghost’s?” she asked him as he took one of her hands and kissed it gently_

_“I believe in what I can see… touch… and feel.” And with that he pulled her closer their lips met and as if by magic Oliver would feel that rush again_

_“You know what?” Laurel said pulling away from him “When we get married…” he smiled as she mentioned their wedding “I will turn this place into a library… and just so you know I will fill it all kinds of books especially with fantasy story’s.” Oliver sighed at the mention of them living in this Inn_

_“What if… what if we don’t live here when that happens?” Laurel turned looking at him with a smile_

_“Why would we ever live anywhere else darling. This Inn is where we met… and where I fell in love with you.” She said putting the book back in its place “It's also the reason father didn’t chase you away when he first met you.” Oliver frowned at that and walked over to Laurel leaving his book on the little table next to the sofa_

_“What do you mean by that?” Laurel sighed as she took Oliver by the hand_

_“When my father first met you he thought you were reckless and unstable… but when I told him… you were the owner of this Inn… well, let’s just say that it changed his mind… it proved to him that… that you are a responsible man… with a strong head on your shoulders.” She smiled at him as Oliver didn’t know what to say “He said everything I already knew.” Her arms wrap around his neck and they hugged_.

* * *

Oliver snapped out of that memory. She was the only reason why he asked his cousin to tell him about Montreal. He knew it hurt her by asking James to help him but it was the only way.

* * *

Felicity was worried how Oliver would react to three more people coming into his Inn but he had not made an appearance in whole night and her thought it was a good thing. Digg had given them rooms where they could stay in and both him and Lyla had left half a hour ago so now she was in search of Oliver.

She looked at almost every room on the main floor and was about to give up when she saw a light from down the hall. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the room.

Felicity saw him as he looked out the window she could see he was deep in thought

“I finally found you.” He turned to look at her as she smiled at him “This… is impressive.” Oliver smiled at her

“It was Laurel’s idea.” He told her as she nodded

“Digg just left and I thought… if you wanted… we could… finish talking…” Felicity said as Oliver just sighed

“I think it is best if you go to bed… we will continue in the morning.” Felicity nodded but she didn’t move “Is there something else?” Felicity took a deep breath

“Well… I don’t know how to say this but… there are three more people now in this Inn.” She waited for the yelling but it never come “You are not going to yell about this?” she asked looking at Oliver’s calm

“They are already here and it looks like they as well as you are not leaving.” He said taking a book from the table

“Ok so… where are you sleeping?”Oliver just smiled at her question

“I don’t sleep.” Felicity smirked at his answer

“Ok… well just… don’t come into my room please.” She asked as Oliver looked at her

“I didn’t.” Felicity just give him one pointed look as Oliver nodded “What does your husband think about you being here?” Oliver asked just as Felicity was about to leave

“I don’t have one so I wouldn’t know.” She said once again turning to leave

“A beau then.” Felicity just shook her head

“Don’t have that one either.” Oliver’s surprised face told her everything “And before you say anything about me being and old lady… you better not. Times have changed since you… well you know.” She said pointing at him

“Do people not fall in love nowadays?” Oliver just asked as Felicity sighed

“Some do… I…I haven’t.” and with that, she turned on her heel walking away towards her room feeling Oliver’s eyes still on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sort of agrees to throw a Christmas party and Cisco doesn't really believe Oliver is a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys happy New Year a little late but you know how it is I hope your year has started off good mine is not that bad so far a lot of work in progress I hope you like this chapter a few more to go and we will be done tell me what you think xoxo

Morning comes up quickly and as soon as she felt the first rays of sunshine in her room Felicity was up. After taking a shower and changing her clothes she had left her room only to bump into Oliver

“Hi.” She just blinked at the sight of him his clothes had changed and it made her wonder if he actually it made her wonder if he kept some of his clothes in the Inn

“Good morning.” She said with a small smile on her face “How did you … not sleep?” she knew that her question was strange but everything about Oliver was strange, to begin with.

Oliver just smiled at her question and said “It was fine.” She just nodded as they reached the stairs

“Good then we can continue talking about what happened to you.” She said as they descended the stairs

“We will. But first breakfast.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she followed after him

“You have got to be the hungriest ghost ever.” Oliver just smiled at her complaint

* * *

Once they had reached the living room Felicity could hear voices and as they walked in Felicity noticed everyone was here. Lyla and Diggle were talking by the bar while Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco were sitting next to the fireplace.

They all stood still as Oliver walked in and marched across the room towards the kitchen. Felicity just shook her head at his actions

“Don’t worry he does that every time I show up.” Lyla told her “Last night we didn’t even get introduced properly. I’m Lyla… Johnny’s wife.” Felicity frowned as Digg smiled showing off his pearly whites  

“My name is John.” She nodded in understanding

“I should probably be thanking you for all you have done for my friends. Bringing them here and all.” Lyla just smiled as Cisco interrupted

“Was that him?” he asked as Felicity turned towards him

“Yeah, that’s Oliver.” Cisco frowned looking back at Barry

“He doesn't really look like a ghost.” Cisco said as Barry nodded

“Or that he can pass through walls in any way.” Barry pointed out and just as Felicity was about to explain she was rudely interrupted again

“That’s because I don’t.” Felicity just jumped at the sound of Oliver’s voice

“Well, what are you trying to say? That you are not a ghost?” Cisco asked with one eyebrow raised sizing Oliver up and down as Caitlin whispered to Barry ‘See I told you so.’

Felicity just sighed trying to find an explanation that sounded… well, not crazy for starters.

“In fact Oliver… he is actually in a way a ghost… except for now.” She thought that sounded good in her head but now that she said it Felicity knew how wrong she was

“What do you mean by… he is not one now?” Caitlin asked as both Cisco and Barry looked at her and patiently waited for an explanation as Felicity glanced at Oliver

“What?” Caitlin asked as Cisco and Barry shook their heads

“We would like to know that too.” Felicity said in a low voice knowing that all present had heard her while Oliver who was standing next to her sighed

“Anyway, Oliver how are you?” Lyla asked trying to lighten the mood as he glanced at her

“What is is that you want Lyla?” he asked as Felicity hit him in the arm it didn’t exactly do much damage

“The diner had an accident e last night. We have no water since the pipes busted and on my drive here Amanda told me our heating system just went down… she was sort of hopeful that you would open the Inn for the holidays… just for the Christmas eve party?” she wanted for a positive answer as Oliver sighed

“I don’t think the answer is going to be positive honey.” Digg said, “And you know we don’t even have staff here.” Lyla smiled as she looked at Oliver

“Well, Amanda would send her own. We have the most amazing bartender.” At that Oliver smirked and Felicity could not believe that he did that. Compared to the Oliver she had gotten to know in the past few days this man was surely not him

“I don’t believe that is possible Lyla.” The short brunet frowned looking at the blue-eyed man as she blinked a few times

“Ok… first you have never met this guy and you certainly don’t know that he is either bad or good.” Oliver smiled

“The only man that I trust we the drinks in this house is me.” He pointed out “And I’m not allowing you to throw a party here.” With that, he made his way back to the kitchen as Felicity excused herself following after him.

* * *

As she marched into the kitchen Felicity her hands on her hips as Oliver raised his eyebrow at her waiting for whatever complaint she was going to thor at him now

“What is wrong with you?” he shrugged his shoulders at her question

“I am not going to let her throw a Christmas party here.” Oliver said with his arms crossed

“Oh come on we could find some useful information at this party.” Oliver just frowned as Felicity took a deep breath “Maybe someone knows about your story.” Still, with his hands crossed over his chest, Oliver smiled

“I don’t want to know anything I just want them all to leave… you included.” Felicity frowned

“Could you cool it down with that behavior of yours.” Oliver sighed

“This is turning out to be the worst Christmas since I died.” Felicity just rolled her eyes

“Stop being so dramatic will you?” now it was Oliver’s turn to roll his eyes as Felicity dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was still where they had left them

* * *

“Ok, so Oliver is going to let Amanda throw the Christma party here.” Oliver frowned “And he is not going to complain about it.” Felicity said looking at Oliver who was standing next to her

“Since I have to do this I must insist on taking on the bar for the party.” Felicity just looked at Lyla

“That can be arranged. Amanda is not going to be happy about it but… you are gong to have to prove it to her .” Lyla told them with a smile as Felicity shook her head at looking at Oliver

“You better be good at this.” Oliver just smirked at her

“Bring her tonight I will be ready.” He said as Lyla nodded shaking his hand and saying her goodbyes to the rest.

* * *

As Diggle was sending her off Oliver walked over to the bar noticing that a lot of ingredients were missing as Cailin and Felicity watched him from the where they were sitting

“That is my first challenge in years and from a lady none the less.” He said with a slight laugh as Felicity smile

“What about your wish for solitude?” she questioned as he turned to look at her

“Well, you are still here… and you as well as they have no intention of leaving so… I’m not going to get my solitude anytime soon.” He told her pointing out that Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were still here “And to tell the truth I.. may be dead but my honor is still at stake here.” Felicity nodded with a smile on her lips “This bar… it’s in horrible condition… I don’t even…” as he said that Felicity grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote something down

“What is she doing?” he asked Caitlin who smiled at him

“Isn’t it obvious?” Oliver just shook his head

“I’m making a shopping list… I already told you anything that has some ties to drinking or partying… a Vegas girl knows how to do it.” Felicity said as she wrote something else on the paper

“That is true. Felicity is a genius about preparation.” Cisco said as Oliver looked at him

“I can still remember last years New Years party… well, what I remember of it.” Caitlin shook her head

“And that is not much honey.” Felicity just smiled at that as Oliver looked at her and for the first time since he met her that their conversation didn’t end in yelling. It felt nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took me so long to write this but I just didn't really have the time it was my birthday and I guess that I got caught in the January depression a littel. Didn't want to da anything for a few weeks I hope you like it I will be updating once more chapter today and you will probably have two more by tomorrow

That same night the Royal Inn was packed with people while Oliver was mixing drinks at the bar. To Felicity’s surprise, he was actually weary good at it the martini she was currently drinking was the best one she had.

“You should try this one.” Oliver said as he was pouring a pinkish drink into a glass for Amand the owner who Lyla had brought for this sort of party. Amanda took a sip of the drink and looked at Oliver

“This is amazing.” She said taking another long sip of the drink while Felicity just smiled drinking her martini with a smile

“I learned this trade the summer I spent in Savoy.” Amanda laughed at his words as Oliver looked at Felicity who laughed together with Amanda giving him the look at which he just smiled

* * *

Amanda just glanced around the room and frowned taking another sip of her drink

“You should get a Christmas tree.” When she said that Oliver looked at her in confusion

“Why?”

“Well first because it’s Christmas… and you know it would look a little bit more festive.” Oliver sighed looking around like he was remembering some better times

“We used to have a tree in every room each Christmas.” Amanda looked at him in confusion

“I thought you said this was your first time here?” Felicity could notice that Oliver was in trouble but before she could reach the bar Cisco was standing next to him

“Well, Digg talked about it at lunch… about the good times when things were different you know.” He said with a smile as Felicity smiled letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding as she walking over to them

“I always thought that this place was kind of romantic and mysterious.” Felicity looked at Amanda with a surprise and smiled

“And why is that?” she asked as the woman sighed

“It’s just all the story’s about the počle who lived here.” As she said that it made Felicity wonder what exactly did Amand know about this place

“Do you know any stories?” she asked glancing over at Oliver who had his eyebrow raised

“Well, there is a story… do you… I’m sorry have you heard about Oliver Queen?” Felicity smiled at the mention of the name of a man who was currently mixing drinks behind the bar

“I have heard some things.” Felicity said smiling as she sipped on her drink

“I will assume you heard about his disappearance… they even thought he was dead. The body was never found but… it’s a tragic story.” As Amanda said that Oliver was trying to compose himself “Well, he had a fiance you know. What was her name…” Amanda thought hard and then smiled “Laurel who only a few months after his death married his best friend. Can you believe that?” Oliver was taking in deep breaths and Felicity could see this was hard for him “They say she was pregnant and she died a little after giving birth to a child… the unfortunate thing is the child was born dead…” Felicity kept listening as Oliver poured another drink into a glass “Some say the child was Oliver’s and to cover it up Laurel married his best friend.” And that Oliver stormed off away from the bar and Felicity sighed “Is he ok?”

“I don’t know.” Leaving her drink at the bar Felicity followed after Oliver as Barry and Caitlin joined Amanda and Cisco at the bar

* * *

“What happened?” Caitlin asked as Amanda shrugged

“Amanda just told us the sad story of Oliver Queen’s life it was quite something.” Cisco said as Caitlin and Barry nodded

“You know I always wondered if he knew. I guess we will never know. Excuse me.” She said taking her drink and moving away

* * *

“How bad?” Barry asked

“Well first hs fiance married his best friend, she was pregnant with his kid probably… oh and there is more the kid… was born dead and… the fiance died a little after.” Barry and Caitlin exchanged looks

“I would have run off as well if I found that out.” Caitlin said looking the way Oliver had just run off

“Do you guy’s think Felicity is taking this a little too personal?” Cisco asked

“We are talking about Felicity the only thing she takes personal is her job.” Barry said as Caitlin shook her head

“I don’t know this looks a little different that time.” Caitlin said as both Barry and Cisco looked at her

“What are you thinking that she likes the ghost?” Cisco asked as Caitlin just shrugged her shoulders

* * *

It took Felicity some time but she finally found Oliver he was in the small living room next to the kitchen.

“Are you ok?” she asked but he never responded “I know this must be…” that was the moment she got interrupted

“Ok no, you must think  of this as a story from some long past time, to me all of this is real and it’s still happening.” Felicity just sighed at his words as she watched Oliver with that tortured look on his face and in some way it made her sad “And you don’t need to ask… I didn’t know that there was a baby or that… Laurel died after she lost it.” Felicity walked closer to him

“Your cousin didn’t tell you any of this?” she asked as Oliver just shook hi head

“He told me when they got married… I asked him not to tell me anything else about them.” Felicity nodded

“From what I can put together it was not a marriage of love… it looks like to me that Laurel was still in love with you.”

“Tommy loved her… I don’t know…the last time that… Laurel and I talked she was furious because Tommy had told her about the bootlegging… and let’s just say she was not happy.” Felicity smiled she could imagine this woman yelling at Oliver and it almost made her smile “I promised her I’d be back for Christmas.” Felicity frowned and then gasped

“You lied.” Oliver exhaled turning away from Felicity

“I did it so she would be safe.” Felicity just shook her head at his words

“Wow, you really believe that don’t you.” Oliver turned his eyes were filled with fury he wanted to argue with her

“Yes I do and it was my choice.”

“So let me get this straight… you left your pregnant fiance alone after you liked to her and as a result, she was stuck in a loveless marriage.” Felicity could not believe this man “I’m sure she hated you for it… I certainly would.” And with a sigh, an idea come to her “Maybe she killed you… anger is a strong emotion.”

“You are out of line miss Smoak.” He said in his smooth strong voice “I want you gone tomorrow… this is over.” And with that, he left as she yelled after him

“I think you are forgetting who owns this place Mr. Queen.” She was sure he heard her but ignored it when her phone rang it was her assistant just what she needed “What is it Jessie?” she asked as she walked out of the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ther is another ghost and Felicity apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's another chapter here I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

Felicity was having the worst night ever just a moment ago she hung up with her assistant who had just called her because the board of Smoak Tech was going to have a meeting in a week and that usually caused her to worry. Whatever they wanted could not be good.

And then there were things with Oliver…that were for a lack of a better word infuriating. Felicity had learned to deal with difficult man in her line of work but most of them were alive and if they did try to play with her she could always kick them where the sun does not shine. Oliver was different and as much as she tried to understand him it was proving to be a lot harder.

He wanted her to leave and she was sure not going to leave without a fight. Her thought of the next move when she was interrupted by a knock on her door

* * *

She didn’t feel like getting out of her bed so with a sigh she yelled

“Who is it?”

“It’s me Cait can I come in?” the sound of her best friends voice made her smile

“Yes.” Felicity said as she put her laptop to the other side of the bed as a smiling Caitlin walked in

“You can’t sleep?” Felicity smiled as Caitlin took a seat on her bed

“More like I’m thinking how to convince Oliver to let me help him.” Cait smiled

“What happened? From the look on your face, I think it was something bad.” Felicity exhaled

“I just never met someone quite like him.”  Caitlin rose her eyebrows

“Well honey nobody has ever met a ghost like this.” Felicity shook her head

“No that’s not what I mean. Cait I have met so many stubborn men to last me a lifetime… I just never met somebody who could…” she didn’t know how to explain it

“Who would oppose you?” Caitlin asked as Felicity just nodded “Maybe you are just taking the wrong approach on him. He is dead and from another century.” Felicity smiled as an idea occurred to her

“I think I know what I’m gonna do.” The girls smiled at each other

* * *

Cisco was just leaving the kitchen and making his way thru the hallway when the front door opened.

“Ahhhhhh!” he yelled when he stopped he noticed it was just Oliver “Dude don’t scare people like that I know you are a ghost and all that but… I just had a mini heart attack.” He said as Oliver nodded

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oliver said as he passed him

“Don’t you sleep?” Cisco asked as Oliver smiled shaking his head

“No.” and he walked away to the study

“Ghosts don’t sleep… noted.” And with that Cisco started climbing the stairs leaving Oliver downstairs to not sleep

* * *

Felicity’s idea from last night apparently involved all of them getting up bright and early and as much as she was an early bird Caitlin did not appreciate the thought. Cisco was the one complaining the most because he was beeing chased out of his bed and with no breakfast outside on the cold. Once they drove into town Felicity told them her idea of getting a Christmas tree for Oliver

“And that’s why you dragged all of us here?” Ciscos asked frowning

“I can exactly carry it without help.” Felicity said as they followed her

* * *

After picking up the perfect tree they drove back to the Inn just as it started snowing. Felicity was out of the car in seconds

“Can you guy’s get the tree down I’m gonna look for Oliver.” Just as they were about to protest Felicity ran towards the doors

“So how do we get this thing down?” Cisco asked as Caitlin sighed

* * *

Felicity walked into the house calling Oliver’s name but there was no answer. She looked up at the stairs with a sigh and made her way up calling his name again but there was still no answer. Once she had reached the upstairs she called his name once again but there was only silence and the squicks of the doors opening.

She glanced over at the opened door of the room at the end of the hallway. That door was always closed and with a sigh, Felicity made her way towards it. Walking inside she noticed the room was smaller than hers and there was a small bathroom in there as well. In seconds that she had been inside the doors had closed and that made her jump. She walked over to open it but it would not budge

“Oliver open the door!” she yelled “This is really not funny!” she yelled again walking towards the window. Trying to open it was useless because they wouldn’t even budge as the chandelier in the room started swaying and Felicity just froze for a few moments when a dark shadow showed itself and she screamed.

* * *

Outside Barry, Caitlin and Cisco looked up at the house whey they were trying to figure out how to get the tree down

“That was Felicity right?” Barry asked as Caitlin nodded and ran towards the house.

* * *

Oliver had just opened the door to the room as Felicity stopped screaming holding on to him for dear life. She was crying he could tell that much

“Are you alright?” he asked as she pulled away from him tears still running down her face

“You know… you didn’t have to do that.” Felicity said as she lightly punched his arm

“Do what?” Oliver asked slowly still confused

“You didn’t have to scare me like that you want me to leave… I get that… and I will.” She said wiping her face of tears as she heard the closing of the door downstairs and then Caitlin’s voice

“Felicity are you ok?” Felicity took in a deep breath

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t do this.” Oliver said as Felicity observed him “I heard you screaming and I come here.” He told her wiping the tear that was about to fall

“This wasn’t you?” she asked as Oliver shook his head “What about the opening and slamming of doors in my bedroom?” Oliver still shook his head “The voices in the ballroom?”

“That was not me I promise you that was not me.” As he said that Felicity looked around the room “Come on let’s go downstairs.” Felicity shook her head

“I don’t want to be in this house.” Leaving the room Oliver followed her downstairs where her friends were waiting and they were all about to ask if she was ok when she went right passed them and out the door

* * *

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She said as she was making her way down the stairs and into the snow “There is another ghost.” She sighed looking at Oliver shaking her head “I can’t get you to move on how the hell am I supposed to get rid of this guy as well.” Oliver smiled at her

“It is most interesting isn’t it?” he asked as he looked back at the house while Barry, Cisco and Caitlin watched them from the porch

* * *

“What are they talking about?” Cisco asked as Caitlin looked at him

“It’ looks more like arguing to me.” Barry just nodded at his girlfriend's words

“I agree. But about what?” Caitlin shrugged

“They have been arguing since we come here so… who knows.” She said as they watched their friend and the ghost in the near distance

* * *

“What you didn’t know?” Felicity asked now she was really upset and Oliver could tell “You didn’t by any chance run into each other why hunting?” she asked as Oliver just give her a half smile

“I have this… this memory… they just seem so real.” Felicity just stuffed her hand in the pockets of her jacket as he said that

“Well, maybe the were real. Maybe it was ghosts.” Oliver just rolled his eyes

“I’d like to think I would know the difference.” She smiled and they started walking back towards the house

“This Christmas just keeps getting worse… ironical for me… because I’m Jewish.” Oliver smiled a little glancing over at her

“I know I said you should leave but… now I realize that you should probably stay and help me figure out this mystery. If you want that is.” When he said it like that Felicity didn’t really have the heart to say no to him so she just nodded and they kept walking towards the house reaching her car “Why is there a tree strapped to the roof of your automobile?” Felicity smiled at Oliver’s words as did her friends

“Well… let’s just say I wanted to apologize for… yesterday… about what I said… I crossed a line and I’m sorry.” Oliver nodded “I tree is a sort of apology gift… I thought you probably didn’t have a tree in a long time so…” Oliver smiled

“I don’t remember the last time a saw a Christmas tree. We should probably take it inside right?” Felicity nodded as Cisco and Barry walked over to the car to help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery starts making sense and Oliver and Felicity talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter a few more to go I hope you like this one tell me what you think xoxo

After the three of them had successfully taken the tree of the row of the car Oliver lead them to the ballroom to set it up. Once they had found the old decorations they were on the roll but first, the lights were going to be set up.

“Ok, can somebody… please help me undo this?” Barry said crying for help as Caitlin come to his rescue

“How do this get entwined every year when you put them in a box neatly?” Caitlin asked as Felicity shrugged

“It’s to not so fun part of Christmas.” She said as Caitlin rolled her eyes

“I envy you Felicity Jews don’t need a Christmas tree for Hannuka.” Cisco told her as Felicity shook her head

“Don’t kid yourself my mother celebrates both and she would always get a tree.” Just as she said that Oliver come into the room with boxes

“Christmas decoration… or what I could find Diggle is the one who usually handles that.” he set the boxes on the floor

“Oh yeah because you love your solitude.” Felicity said sarcastically while Caitlin started to open some of the boxes

“This are beautiful.” Caitlin said as she held one of the decorations admiring the colors on it and Felicity smiled as she kneeled to take one as well

“Yeah, they don’t really make them like this anymore.” Oliver frowned at their words

“And why is that?” Cisco just grind

“Well now everything is made of plastic in a factory where it goes to mass distribution around the world…there is a huge possibility that some people have the exact same decorations as you.” Cait nodded as Barry’s words

“And let’s not forget the fake plastic trees…” Cisco said as he put one of the decorations on the tree

“Well, the words has changed in 95 years.” Oliver said as Felicity smiled as the honk interrupted them and Caitlin looked out the window

“It’s Lyla and Digg and I think they brought food.” At the word food, Cisco made his way to the door as Caitlin sighed

“We should probably follow to make sure there is something left for everyone.” She said grabbing Barry by the hand and following after Cisco as Felicity laughed lightly taking another ornament and putting it on the tree as she watched Oliver

* * *

“So…” She started as he looked at her expecting her next question “What is like?” Oliver just frowned “When you are… you know not like now?” she knew the question sounded ridiculous but she knew he would understand

“It is… a nightmare that will never end.” He said with a sigh “I wanna wake up… but… I just can’t.” he said taking a deep breath

“Except for twelve days.” He nodded “Why twelve days? I mean why Christmas out of all?” Oliver shrugged

“I don’t know.” He looked at the tree that was almost decorated and smiled “You know that… I didn’t have an actual tree in 95 years… Christma used to be my favorite time of the year.” Felicity smiled as she watched him. He almost seemed happy “I almost forgot.”

“Yeah, my mom love’s this time of year as well. We always get a tree because well my eternal roommates even if I’m always alone.” She said picking up an ornament and walked back at the tree

“I find that really hard to believe.” Felicity just smirked at Olivers words

“Oh believe it.” She said after having the ornament and returning towards the box of decoration where Oliver was still kneeling

“Then the man of your time must be really foolish.” Felicity smiled taking the angel that went on top in her hands and walked away as Oliver put some ornaments on the tree “What is it?” he asked as Felicity doubted about what to tell him “I mean I have been more than forthcoming with you considering.” He said

“It’s not really them… it’s… it’s me.” Oliver frowned at her words “I mean I wanna be in love… like really in love… I just don’t think I know how.” Oliver observed her for a few seconds

“It’s not a trade to be learned.” Felicity smiled knowing that he was telling the truth

“Well, with me that might be the case. My father left me and my mother when I was little… walked out the door and I never saw him again… anyway, I think I’m just damaged.” Oliver smiled walking over to her

“Felicity,… I have known you for a really short time under… well, unusual circumstances and I know… I’m positive that you have a great capability for love.”

“And for those words, I’m going to let you hang the angel on the tree.” She said handing him the angel that she had in her hands that Oliver voluntarily took walking to the other side to pick up the small ladder they had and putting the angel up

As he gets down Felicity looks at the angel now on the top of the tree and with a sigh she said

“You know if I’m wrong about… all of this… the curse…” she looks at him with a small smile on her face “I’ll make sure you have a tree every Christmas.” Oliver just returned her smile taking her hand in his as they were interrupted

“If you guys would like to eat you might want to hurry.” Lyla said looking at them as Felicity nodded

* * *

The kitchen was filled with people so there was bearly place for Oliver and Felicity to sit. Digg and Lyla had apparently brought pasta which was everyone's favorite. Cisco was digging into what seemed to be his second bowl and Barry followed closely behind him as Caitlin just shook her head

“So is there any progress in solving Olivers… situation.” Digg asked as Felicity and Oliver exchanged looks

“Well, apparently there is a second ghost.” Felicity said as Digg glanced over at Oliver who nodded

“So there are two ghosts?” he asked like it was not really sinking in while Oliver took some bread and started cutting

“Do you know who it could be?” Felicity asked after taking a few bites off her pasta a Digg shook her head

“If anything strange ever did happen in this house I always assumed…” he looked at Oliver as Felicity smiled eating her pasta

“Understandable.” Oliver said setting the bread on the table and Cisco grabbing one of the slices

“So there are two ghosts in this house.” Caitlin started as Felicity smiled at her friend “One is standing here and eating dinner in this kitchen with us while the other one is scaring the crap out of everyone who comes near him.” Felicity almost choked on her food but nodded

“Yeah that about someone it up.” Felicity said as Digg butted in

“And there is a good chance that Oliver was murdered.” Oliver just rolled his eyes at his friend

“I’m still hoping for tragic fall.” Felicity just glanced at him with as mile

“You really are an optimist… but we should still check in case you are wrong.” He just shrugged “And for the murderers, there are only two suspects Tommy and Laurel.” She told him as he sighed while everyone else kept eating

“You should also consider Conrad Lavoy.” Felicity frowned at the mention of the name

“Who?” she asked

“The gangster that Jake and I did rum runs for until I quit.” Felicity looked at Oliver her eyes wide from surprise

“You quit?” Digg looked at him also surprised but with a smile

“Yeah well, I was getting in over my head and… Laurel… I thought of her all that time” That was when the table went silent

“That’s so romantic even if she did end up marrying your best friend.” Caitlin said taking her glass as Barry poured her some wine that was on the table

“Ok, so there were three suspects who could have killed.” Lyla asked as Oliver nodded “What is the last thing you remember?” Oliver frowned trying to remember what was his last memory

“I was coming back home…I… I was in the forest just outside the house…” the whole table was deep in thought

“Was somebody with you?” Felicity asked

“I was alone.” Oliver said as Felicity frowned

“What about your cousin… Jake?” Barry asked as Oliver smiled

“I left him in Montreal after a quit. I wanted to get back to Laurel by Christmas eve. I almost made it… I even saw her.”

“Laurel.” Oliver nodded

“Yeah, right before…” as he started explaining that was when a powerful memory struck him and he looked over at Felicity “I was struck from behind… I never remembered that before.” He said as he touched the back of his head

“Who attended that dance?” Caitlin asked as Oliver glanced at her

“Why?” Cisco who had finished his third bowl of pasta finally spoke up

“Because whoever was at the party couldn’t have struck you from behind.” He said as Oliver nodded

“Then it was not Laurel or Tommy… but then again I could not believe how angry she would have become if she knew what I was actually doing in Montreal.” Lyla smirked at his words

“Oh don’t kid yourself Oliver…. She knew.” She told him as Caitlin nodded

“Woman always know this kind of stuff.” That was when Oliver looked at Felicity for confirmation

“I’m with them… She was probably cursing you the whole time you were there. I know I would be.” Oliver smiled taking a deep breath as Felicity looked up at him “How long were you gone… to Canda?”

“We left on the thirteenth and arrived late on the twenty-fourth.” Felicity smiled as she looked at Cisco

“Dude that’s twelve days… the travel.” He said as Felicity nodded

“Well, at least we solved one piece of the puzzle.” Felicity told him as Oliver smiled

“Well, I think Lyla and I are going to be heading home.” Digg said picking up his coat and Lyla rose from her seat “We do have a little girl back home.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure our babysitter would be glad that we are back.” Lyla said

“I will see you all in the morning.” Digg said as they both left

* * *

“I think it is time for all of us to go to bed.” Caitlin said as both Barry and Cisco nodded

“Yeah, all do I don’t know how I’m going to sleep with three bowls of past in my stomach.” Felicity laughed at his friend's words

“Maybe you just shouldn’t have taken so much food before bed.” Now it was Cisco’s turn to roll his eyes and followed after Caitlin and Barry who had already left

“Well, I guess we are doing the dishes.” Felicity said rising from her chair and picking the plates.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity needs to go back to Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's here is the new chapter I hope you like it I would love to here what you think xoxo

Oliver had just showed up in her bedroom and Felicity almost jumped up three feet. He just finished telling her… no, he was not telling her he was informing her that he was going to spend the night in her room with her sleeping right there.

“No way.” She yelled as she brushed her teeth as Oliver sighed

“It is for your own protection.” Felicity left to the bathroom the finish brushing her teeth and come out

“I don’t care. I mean look I have slept in this room alone for a few night right now and… nothing scary-er has happened.” She knew that was no use but Felicity still tried “And besides Cisco is alone in his room why are you no going to him?” she said her arms crossed over her chest

“I think if something were to come over to your friend's room he would scream and wake up the entire house if he needed.” Felicity knew that Oliver had a point that would be something that Cisco would do but still

“You can't sleep here.” She said once more

“Felicity be reasonable… now that we know about the other presence we don’t know what could happen.” Felicity sighed “I will be in the chair in this corner.” Felicity watched him walk over to the chair that was next to the bathroom

“You don’t sleep!” she pointed out as he turned her chair towards the bathroom door

“I will not hover over your bed if that is your concern… see your privacy is assured.” He told as he sat down as Felicity made her way towards the bed

She tucked herself in and watched Oliver read from her bed. With a sigh, she turned to her side almost facing him

“I’ve decided not to sell the Inn.” As she said that Oliver turned to look at her

“And why is that?” he asked

“Amanda was right there is so much history in here and… in a way, it’s sort of romantic.” Oliver smiled “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with it… but I do know that it needs a little work but I’ll figure it out.” She said looking up at the ceiling

“Thank you.” Felicity just smiled to herself

“You are welcome.” She said closing her eyes “Good night Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity.” And that was the last thing she heard when she fell asleep

* * *

The night was passing by as he read his book, but then in the middle of the night, Oliver heard voices. Looking over at Felicity’s sleeping body he sighed opening the door and glancing down the hallway. Then the voice come back again

_Oliver._

It sounded so familiar but he shook his head returning back to Felicity’s room. Looking at her sleeping on the bed he covered her with the blankets that she had pushed in her sleep and with a smile her returned to the chair.

* * *

Felicity woke up early in the morning to find Oliver standing by the window and she smiled.

“Good morning.” He turned looking at her as she stretched in her bed “How did you not sleep?” she asked putting herself in a sitting position

“Uneventfully.” Felicity just smiled at his words “After you get dressed get down to have some breakfast.” He said walking towards the door as Felicity sighed

* * *

After having a shower and getting dressed Felicity made her way to the kitchen. There was a sweet smell in the air mixed with coffee. She would have expected to discover many things but what she saw when she walked in was a true surprise.

Digg had already arrived and was setting up the table. He had just poured a cup of coffee into a mug and handed it over to her

“Here you go. Watch out it’s hot.” He warned her as he noticed her lips coming on the edge of the mug so she carefully took a sniff at the dark brown liquid

“Morning Felicity.” Caitlin said as she walked in and Digg started pouring coffee into another mug

“Is that pancakes I smell?” Cisco’s voice made Felicity smile because his sense of smell was excellent because Oliver who was behind the stove was making pancake

“I ghost who makes pancakes.” She said as Oliver lightly turned to look at her “I thought I saw it all.” Oliver just smile at her

“I am full of surprises I guarantee that.” Felicity blushed a little as Caitlin looked at her with a strange pointed look

“Are you ok?” she asked as Felicity just smiled

“I’m perfect.” And with that, her phone started ringing “Or maybe not… excuse me.” She said walking away from the table and walking outside

* * *

“Who was that?” Barry asked as kissed the top of Caitlin’s head

“It forms Smoak Technologies… I’m afraid to even ask what they want now.” Caitlin said

“They are probably just worried that their CEO has been gone for so long.” Cisco said as they looked over at Oliver

“Will that mean that Felicity will be leaving?” Digg asked as they all shrug

* * *

Felicity had just hung up with her assistant who told her that the board of directors was setting up a meeting tomorrow. If she could only be at two places at one Felicity would be really grateful but she knew that was impossible

As soon as she walked in Caitlin asked

“How bad?” Felicity smirked at how well her best friend knew her

“I have to be back in Central City by tomorrow. My board has called up an urgent meeting.” She said with a frown as she glanced at Oliver “I’m so sorry it seems my company can not hold still for a while.”

“It’s fine Felicity don’t worry we will figure this out.” Oliver said with a smile

“Well, then I guess that we are all going?” Cisco asked as Caitlin just nodded

“We should start packing.” And with that, they were all on their feet

* * *

Felicity was just making her way down the stairs with her luggage and was glad that she was almost at the bottom of them.

“Your are all packed?” Digg asked showing up next to the door and Felicity smiled

“Yeah, I just wish I had more time here… but don’t worry I’ll see what I can dig up when I get home.” Digg sighed

“You know I didn’t expect you to be this stubborn… I have been waiting for someone to help Oliver figure this out… and I think that person is you, Felicity.” She smiled at the older man's words

“I hope so… I promise I will be here as soon as I can… I will return before Christmas.” Digg smiled as he opened the door and they stepped into the cold weather

Oliver was standing by her car as her friends were putting their bags into the trunk

“Hi.” Was the only thing she could think of saying to him now and he just smiled

“I would like to give you something.” Oliver said as Felicity just frowned pulling something from his pocket. It was a golden pocket watch “It belonged to my father… but for some reason, I will no open… not since I returned.” Felicity nodded as he placed the pocket watch in her hand “It might even deeper once you cross the property lines.” Felicity looked at the watch to him

“Why? I mean why give me something so valuable?” she asked as Oliver smiled

“I want you to have it… because that way you won't forget me.” He said with a small smile on his lips as Felicity stared him in the eyes

“That is impossible… you are really hard to forget Oliver.” Taking a deep breath Oliver smiled

“Nothing is impossible Felicity… after all, I’m living or dead proof of that.” she laughed at his statement

“Just as I said to Digg… I will be back… and before Christmas… I promise.” And with that, they shared a hug before she got into the car and drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finally admits her feels and find out something new about Oliver's past as Oliver feels lonely at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter a few more left we are getting near the end it took a while but oh well I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

They had been on the train for five minutes waiting to leave and Felicity’s expression was still that blank look that Caitlin couldn’t recognize. She was staring off at nothing and her friend was worried.

Cisco and Barry had gone to the other end of the train to find some food and water

“Felicity.” When she called her name it was like she snapped out of her thought back into reality “Are you ok?” Caitlin asked as Felicity smiled

“If I told you I was not you wouldn’t believe me would you?” she asked as Cait shook her head

“What’s wrong?” Felicity sighed as that question because to say the truth she was not really sure what was wrong with her

“I think… and I’m not sure… about this… Cait… I think that I… might… possible… in a way… have feelings for Oliver.” Caitlin just smiled at Felicity’s words “What?”

“Nothing it’s just… this is so you… I think you are probably the only person able to fall in love with a ghost over a course of a few days.” Felicity shook her head at that answer

“I really am terrible Cait… why couldn’t I just fall in love with a normal guy like everyone else?” it was more of a rhetorical question but Caitlin answered it anyway

“Because Felicity,… you are not like everyone else.”

* * *

Upon their arrival in Central city, Felicity had locked herself in her room usually CAtilin would not have been worried about something like that because well Felicity would usually be working on a project when that happened in the past and would not like to be disturbed.

“You are frowning.” Barry said as he took a seat on the couch as Cisco made his way to the kitchen obviously looking for something to eat.

“I’m just worried about Felicity. After you guy’s left us alone in the train we had a little talk.” That was when both men looked at her with wide eyes

“Ok what’s wrong?” they both asked at the same time as Caitlin smiled

“Oliver.” Was her simple answr as she looked up the stairs.

* * *

When the morning come Felicity was exhausted. She had spent her night searching the Queen family and everything she could find. There was a lot of knowledge about Oliver’s disappearance and the Inn that held a ghost. She was going to need to visit her friend at the office of the register there was a possibility that she could find something about Laurel and Tommy’s marriage and what happened to the baby.

Having a quick shower and putting on her best CEO face she rushed down the stairs

“Good morning sunshine.” Barry said as he was making some french toast in the kitchen

“Where is the coffee?” she asked as Cisco who was already eating away handed her the pot as she grabbed the mug from the cabinet

“How did you sleep?” Caitlin asked as Felicity just sighed

“I didn’t… I had spent the night searching the Queen name.” Caitlin was not surprised because to say the truth Felicity looked like a ghost

“So how are you going to handle the meeting today?” She asked as Felicity smiled sipping on her coffee

“Using my loud voice of course.” They all laughed at that

“Here you go miss CEO.” Barry said setting some french toast in front of her as Felicity immediately took a bite

* * *

It had only been a day and Oliver could fee Felicity’s absence in the house. It felt like he was alone once again. Sure he knew that Diggle would be stopping by soon but there was nobody bothering him he finally had his solitude.

So to spend some of his time he looked over at the house and he realized that Felicity was right. This place was stuck in time just like he was in this house.

“Oliver!” he was in the study reading just like usual when Digg showed up “I brought some food are you hungry?” he asked as Oliver just smiled

“Only if you’ll join me.” Digg nodded as Oliver followed him into the kitchen

“So how was your… day of solitude?” Digg asked as they stepped into the kitchen

“Let’s just say that I would prefer some company.” Digg smiled

“You miss her already?” that question puzzled Oliver “Well don’t you… Felicity, she is quite remarkable… I guess she made an impression on you…” Oliver knew that was true. Felicity had made an impression on him a deep one. One he had yet to discover

“You know what would be great?” he said to Digg who turned to him “We should all have dinner together. You know Lyla, you, me and your little daughter after all the Inn is empty.” Digg nodded

“I will let Lyla know.” He said pulling his phone from his pocket

* * *

Felicity was tired this whole CEO thing was more work than she hoped for Mr. Mathewes was still arguing with her in her office and she felt like her head was going to blow

“Miss Smoak be reasonable it would be in the best of our interest to try and buy his shares not let some…” she cut him off

“Mathewes are deaf or do you need a hearing aid? I said we are not going to do anything… his child and his wife are moving his death and the only thing you can think about is the socks.” She yelled as she took a deep breath

“You and the one who needs to get her priority’s straight…” Mathewes said as Felicity looked at him and smiled

“Get out of my office before I kick you out.” And with that, the man left and she lied down on the couch

* * *

“Do you need something Felicity?” her assistant asked as she looked at her

“Some aspirin would be nice.” The younger woman nodded and smiled leaving her office to return a few minutes with a glass of water and an aspirin “You are an angel. Would you hold off all my calls I need a few minutes to get over how idiotic Mathewes is.” Her assistant nodded leaving the room.

Taking the water and some aspirin Felicity lied down again closing her eyes for a few second when there was a knock on her glass doors. She sighed looking at the door as she got into a sitting position.

“I’m from the register office…” the man started. He was dressed in a gray uniform “They said I cold come in.” Felicity nodded as he handed her an envelope and she put her signature and the man left.

* * *

She knew that Victor would not let her down. Once the meeting was done she give him a call asking for a favor and he comes thru. The envelope was filled with copies of original documents. She was running over them when she come upon one in particular and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver missing Felicity still and Felicity returning with good new while Donna pops up in Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to write this I was sick for the second time this year it is getting on my nerves the sneezing and blowing of the nose is not fun there will be one more chapter and we are saying goodbye. I will be returning to rewriting one of my stories and finishing the other one I have posted here I hope you guy's like it tell me what you think xoxo

Oliver and Diggle had decided to play a game of chess. They had been at it for some time as Digg’s phone started ringing with Lyla’s name appearing on the screen. He smiled ignoring the call for now.

“You wife’s name is appearing on your special device are you not going to talk to your wife?” Oliver asked making his move as Digg sighed

“I know and it’s called a cellphone and I know what the call is about… and I will call her back.” He said as he made his move

“You know what… I think you should actually try living your life without worrying about me.” As Digg made his move

“I could tell you the same thing.” Oliver looked at him

“I’m dead what kind of life would that be… I mean what woman would ever want me?” he sighed observing the game as Digg smiled

“Felicity.” Oliver just smiled “At least that is what it looked like to me.” Digg said as Oliver made his move and Digg sighed

“If my situation was different then… maybe.” He said as Digg made his move “Even if she did have some sort of feels for me I wouldn’t do that to here.” He said as he looked at the game and with a smile made the last move. It was Chek-mate “Besides we don’t even know if she will return.” Digg just smiled at Oliver

“She will trust me on that one.” He said as Oliver sighed

* * *

Once she had received those documents Felicity had made sure that she would leave her office as soon as possible which turned out to be five days later when she was rushing to the office to the apartment to pack she needed to make her way there before Christmas eve.

She made a pit spot at the clocks means shop where she left Oliver’s pocket watch to see if he could fix it. It was not even that expensive and Felicity really wanted Oliver to have it back.

Once she had reached her building she didn’t even say hi to their doorman. She rushed into the apartment making Caitlin’s had to look up from her tablet and without even a word to Cisco who was obviously working on his latest invention she ran upstairs

* * *

“What’s up with her?” he said putting his full concentration on the task at hand as Caitlin looked up the stairs I don’t know when the home phone rang and she got up with a sigh answering it

Her bag was already on her bed and Felicity was pulling out some winter clothes and some of the stuff she would need for a few days at the Inn. A smile was dancing on her face and she could not stop it. What she had said to Caitlin before they left the train station was right. This feeling she had they… for the first time, they made her think of herself first and her job later.

A knock on the door interrupted her

“Come in whoever you are.” She said walking back to her bathroom as Caitlin walked in looking at the bad with the open suitcase that had some clothes inside

“Felicity… are you going somewhere?” she asked as Felicity returned with a small bag

“Yeah, I’m going back to the Inn… I actually have some news for Oliver…. I think I should tell him in person and besides, I promised him I would be back before Christmas eve.” She said with a smile as Caitlin sighed

“You're mom, just called. She said… that as soon as there Christma she was going to be here… as in Central city here. What am I supposed to tell her if you are not here by then?” Felicity didn’t answer as she pulled out some more clothes and stuffed them into her suitcase “Because telling her that her daughter had run off to Starling because of a ghost she fell in love with would just be ridiculous and I think that Donna would just fall flat on her face.” Felicity stopped for a moment

“I don’t know tell her I’m doing something… just don’t tell her about the Inn because then I would be in a huge mess and she would never let me live it down.” She had her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that Caitlin didn’t really know how to say no to her

“Ok fine just stop that… I will try to hold her off as long as possible but I’m not making any promises… if she asks I’m going to tell her.” That was fair enough and Felicity will deal with it when the time comes “Are you all packed up?” Felicity nodded as she zipped down the suitcase “Do you need a ride to the station?” at that Felicity just smiled as Caitlin sighed

* * *

Oliver had tried to entertain himself in every possible way he could to stop thinking about Felicity or if she was coming back. Diggs constant mention of it was not helping one bit. For the past few nights, he was having dinner with the Diggle family. He cooked and Digg’s wife Lyla was impressed with his skills.

This morning was different… he was lying down on a bench outside and had just woke up. Yeah, that’s right he slept. The sound of the piano beeing played in the house made him get up. Rubbing the back of his head he made his way back to the house.

Once he had walked back inside he could hear somebody was playing the 12 days on the piano. He smiled at the sight of blond hair that was behind the piano.

“You made it back.” He said as Felicity smiled shrugging at his words

“I did tell you I was going to come back.” She told him as she got up and they shared a small hug “I have something to show you.” She said as Oliver nodded

“How about some food first?” Felicity just laughed lightly at his words as she nodded following him into the kitchen.

* * *

After having some breakfast with Oliver they were both seated in the living room as Felicity sat down some of the papers she brought with her.

“I want to you take a look at this.” She said handing him a piece of paper. He took the paper from her hand and read thru the text that was printed out. On the right corner, it said it was a copy. The bold letters on the top said birth certificate.

“Oliver Jonas… they named him after me.” He said with a smile giving the paper back to Felicity who smiled

“Look at the name of the father.” She said as Oliver looked down at the paper that was still in his hand and smiled “It was mine after all.” Felicity just nodded with a smile

* * *

Caitlin woke up to the sound of the ringing doorbell. Glancing over at the watch on her nightstand she sighed it was seven AM who was visiting this early a day before Christmas.

She knew it was not any of Barry’s family because they were meeting them at the house that evening and Cisco was going to join in. but that’s when her eyes went wide open. There was a small chance that she was going to face Felicity’s mom at the front door.

Jumping out of bed carefully enough so that she would not disturb Barry who was still asleep. She put on her slippers and a rope making her way downstairs.

“I’m coming don’t sit on the doorbell.” She yelled as she made it downstairs hoping the boy’s had not heard her. She glanced at the peephole and there in all her glory was Donna Smoak. With a sigh, Caitlin opened the door for the blond woman who walked in without and invitation

“Oh thank you, Caitlin, I was beginning to worry that you were not home.” She said with a smile that Caitlin returned as she closed the door making her way into the kitchen

“It’s nice to see you, Donna. Would you like some coffee?” Caitlin asked as she started the coffee machine

“That would be lovely honey.” She said as she looked around as if she was looking for someone “Is Felicity still in bed?” she asked as Caitlin closed her eyes two mugs in her hands. Setting them on the counter she turned to the blond woman

“Felicity… she… she is not here Donna… she made a trip to… Starling.” At that Donna just blinked as Caitlin waited for a reaction of the woman that looked like she just saw a ghost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is solved but what happens now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this but I was really blocked and didn't really know how to finish it so there you go I'm working on the epilog right now

When the doors of the Inn opened and laughter interrupted their talk Felicity glanced towards it where she found Diggle and Lyla with bags in their hands. She looked back at Oliver who was not standing up his hands in his pockets

“Did I miss something?” she asked with a smile getting up as Lyla and Digg finally noticed her and smiled

“Hi, Felicity.” Digg said as they walked over to the living room

“Right you don’t know.” Oliver said as Felicity smiled looking at him “I decided that the town's Christmas eve party should be held here.” They both followed Lyla and Digg into the other room

“Where is this coming from? I thought you were opposed to the idea?” Oliver laughed his voice bouncing off the walls of the huge room where the big Christmas tree was put together with a bar where the drinks were already on the table

“Oh, Oliver the caterer will stop by in the afternoon.” Lyla said as Oliver nodded

“What?” he asked as Felicity shook her head and put a stranded of her blond hair behind her left ear

“Nothing it just seems like you are finally taking the advice you were given.” Oliver just shrugged as he looked at the festively decorated room

“The Christmas eve party used to be held here every year. I kind of missed it… like I missed a lot of other things.” He says as he looks at Felicity deep blue eyes

* * *

Donna Smoak was in shock her own daughter had run off to spend Christmas in some hell hole in Starling. This was not happening. As she sipped on her third glass of water that Caitlin had handed to her

“Why there Caitlin? I already told her that I was coming to Central City to visit.” Caitlin honestly didn’t know how to explain all of this to her. How do you tell a woman that her own daughter is in love with a ghost? Is there a manual for that if so Caitlin would really like to read it

“I already told you, Donna, that Felicity inherited this Inn and well… she is kind of trying to save it.” Caitlin hoped that Donna would believe her explanation. As Donna took a deep breath she looked at Caitlin with a smile

“Give me the address.” Was all that the blond woman said as Caitlin sighed hoping her best friend would not be too mad at her

* * *

Night has already fallen on Starling and the party was in full swing downstairs from what Felicity could hear. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her brightly painted lips and the red dress were making her hair that was in loose curls was pinned down on the side and her blue eyes seemed bigger.

Taking a deep breath she looked over at her bedside where the little golden box stood. She was glad that she was able to get it fixed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror and taking a deep breath she opened the door to see Oliver on the other side.

“You look… beautiful.” He said with a smile as Felicity played with her fingers

“You are not so bad yourself.” She told him as Oliver looked down at what he was wearing

“Oh, this old thing… I wear it all the time.” Felicity giggled at his words letting him inside the room

“Yeah well, you do look good.” She said as she fixed his tie as he watched her hands that were now on his chest she looked up at him and he was just about to say something but she beat him to it “But you are missing something.” As Felicity said that she walked over to her bed “This is for you.” She said showing him the small golden box with a little red bow

“I’m… I’m sorry but I don’t have a present for you.” Felicity smiled that that was his first thought

“Will you just open it.” She told him as he opened the small box showing him his pocket watch. Oliver picked it up looking at Felicity in surprise “I had it fixed.” She told him as he opened the watch that was working perfectly

“Oliver Jonas Queen… I hadn’t seen that in a weary long time.” He told her looking down at her with a smile.

Felicity just took a deep breath raising on her tip toes and she kissed him. She had never experienced a kiss like that. That kiss hat has you wanting more and takes your breath away. Once they pulled away Oliver smiled at her

“That was…I don’t know what to say.” He started as Felicity had her lips in a tight

“I would love to here you say that it was not a bad kiss.” She said as Oliver laughed

“It was definitely not a bad kiss.” Felicity smiled at his answer

“We should probably make our way downstairs.” Oliver nodded as she made her way to the door and they made their way downstairs

* * *

Donna was staring at the address that Caitlin had given her as Cait and Barry observed her from the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t have given it to her.” Barry said as Cait rolled her eyes

“Do you think there was any way that I could have left alive without giving it to her.” Barry stood still and then nodded

“Well, then I hope you will be prepared for Felicity's loud voice when she comes home from Starling.” He told her as Cait just shrugged

“Donna.” She said as she made her way to the living room. The older blond woman turned looking at her with a smile “You are not planning to go there tonight are you?” Caitlin asked as Donna sighed

“As much as I would love to the last train to Starling has already left.” Donna said with a sad smile “But I will be on the first train there in the morning.” Caitlin nodded

“Then why don’t you join us… we are going to Joe’s house for some holiday dinner… I’m sure he wouldn’t mind an extra person.” Caitlin said looking over at Barry who nodded as Donna smiled

“Well, it would be nice not to be alone here. So yes I will love to join you.” Donna said as Caitlin smiled back at Barry who was already putting on his coat

* * *

The party at the Inn was in full swing. Felicity was in shock when she saw how meany people had shown up. She could see Amanda by the bar fixing some drink as people were chatting over by the tree with eggnog in their hands.

“Felicity, Oliver over here.” She could hear the voice of Digg who was smiling at them calling them to join him. Felicity moved over to him first as Oliver followed closely behind her

“You guy’s did a great job this place looks packed.” Digg smiled at her

“Well, I hope that we will be able to keep it that way all year long.” He told her with a laugh “Oliver told me you are not going to sell the Inn.” Felicity glanced at Oliver who was standing next to her as Lyla smiled looking at them

“No… I’m not… all do I have no idea what I’m going to do with it yet… renovations are first on the list that’s for sure.” She said as Diggle nodded

“You are not going to regret this Felicity.” Felicity sighed at the older man's words as she looked at Oliver

“I hope not.” She said with a smile as Oliver whispered in her ear

“I hope you don’t mind.” She frowned looking at him confused as he pulled her to the center of the room where all the couples were dancing and she laughed “Can you do me a favor?” he asked as she looked up at his blue eyes

“Anything.” When she said that she knew how it sounded but she really felt like she would do anything for him

“Make sure that after I’m gone…” she was about to protest to his words but he stopped her “Just make sure that they host this dance here every year will you?” he asked. The pleading in his eyes made her lose her voice so she just nodded as they continued dancing

“I’m sorry I failed to fix the… the mystery of your death.” As she said that Oliver smiled

“You didn’t fail really… I mean… I’m among the living again.” He said as she smiled and their eyes locked while the world melted away

“Do you mind if I cut in?” at the sound of the man's voice Oliver let her go and smiled as she continued dancing with a stranger glancing ever so often at him.

* * *

Oliver was just observing all the people dancing. Digg who was smiling as he talked to Lyla and Felicity who was there with another man when it happened.

He felt it. It was short but he felt like somebody took his hand. Looking at his hand he realized there was no hand holding his so he looked up looking searching for something until he saw her.

She was there in the crowd. She looked lost and confused when Tommy showed up next to her telling her something. She answered him quickly and then she walked away from him passing by where Oliver was standing. He followed them onto the porch.

_“Laurel you are deluding yourself.”_ Tommy said as he stood behind here as she looked in tot the distance expecting Oliver

_“He promised me he would be back by Christmas eve.”_ Tommy scoffed at her words shaking his head

_“A promise is only as good as the man who makes it.”_ Laurel just continued crying as Tommy sighed _“Do you hear that song, Laurel?”_ he asked but she didn’t respond “ _Twelve days… that’s how long he has been breaking the law and lying to you… what you are expecting is a miracle.”_ As he said that Laurel finally turned and looked at him

_“It’s Christmas Tommy… there is no better time for a miracle.”_ She said and with that, they shared a hug and Oliver was back in the ballroom in the present with Laurel’s voice asking

_‘Who wasn’t there?’_ the sound of her soft voice had not changed

“Conrad Lavoy.” Oliver answered as Laurel asked again

_‘Would he have done it himself?’_ Oliver just shook his head

“No, he would send someone to do it for him… someone who knew my route… because it was his too.” He said looking up seeing his cousin Jake holding a bloody stone in his hands soon after he notices Oliver saw him he disappears

* * *

Felicity who has noticed Oliver walking out of the ballroom excuses herself from her dancing partner to follow after Oliver.

“Jake.” Oliver calls out his name as Felicity cautiously follows after him “I know Jake… I know.” Oliver says as they reach the top of the stairs

“Oliver what’s going on?” it is the first time Felicity speaks after she followed after him

“It’s… it’s Jake… he is… he is the second ghosts.” Felicity looks around not noticing anyone

“How can you be so sure?”

“I saw him.” Was Olivers only answer “You had a rock in your hand… the one you used to kill me.” Oliver said as he looked around trying to spot Jake

“But he was your cousin why would he kill you?”

“I had no choice.” Jake said from behind them “You shouldn’t have quit Ollie. They were afraid you’d tell.” Jake said as Oliver shook his head

“I wouldn’t have.”

“I know but Lavoy… he wouldn’t believe me… he said I had to stop you or else he would.” Jake said he was sobbing now “He would go after my family Ollie … Helen, I just couldn’t risk it.” Oliver looked deep in thought as he said

“George had just been born.” At that Jake nodded

“They were my everything. I had to protect my family.” Felicity who had been observing them this whole time finally spoke up

“Why… Why is this happening why haven't you moved on?” Jake scoffed at her words

“I murdered someone… where would I go.” Oliver frowned

“He is afraid of judgment.”

“As long as you stay here I stay as well... you are my anchor.” Felicity shook her head

“You are the one here who chases people away scaring them half to death.” She said walking a few steps closer “You killed him and cursed him to this purgatory.” Jake shook his head

“No that’s not true.” Felicity was about to step closer but Oliver stops her “I don’t know why you are stuck here Ollie.” Jake said as Oliver just nodded

“I know.” Glancing at Felicity he smiled “He is not the reason I’m here… it’s something else.” He told her “This was never a curse after all… it was… a miracle. Laurel’s miracle.” He said as he looked at Laurel who was smiling at him by the doorframe “Your fear is what’s keeping you here Jake… you don’t have to be afraid… I forgive you.” Jake’s eyes went wide at Oliver’s words “I was angry for a long time and it was not exactly a good thing. If I had a chance at life who says I wouldn’t be where you are right now. I don’t have the right to be a judge of anyone's choices.” Jake just shook his head

“After what I did I don’t believe I have a right for your forgiveness Ollie.” Oliver smiled at his cousin

“Everything that had happened after was not your fault Jack… it turned out I was the one keeping me here… it was a blessing… it just took me some time to realize that.” he said as his eyes met Felicity’s who was standing right beside him

“I’m sorry.” Jake said as Oliver come closer to him and hugged him like he used to

“I know, jut has faith in yourself and don’t be afraid Jack.” And with those words said Jack disappeared

* * *

The party was wrapping up downstairs as Felicity and Oliver stayed in the study. Oliver’s gaze was outside looking into the cold night just like the one when he was coming home.

“I thought if we found out what happened you would move one… I’m sorry.” Felicity said her arms crossed over her chest as Oliver smiled

“It was a good guess considering… you couldn’t have known.” He told her his blue eyes now on her

“I’m sorry.” She said once again as Oliver shook his head “I’m sorry that I’m not sorry about this not working… because if it did… that would mean that you would have left… and that would have broken my heart.” She was on a verge of crying but she held her tears in “I told you I have never been in love… and you have… awoken in me something I have never felt before… and I don’t want you to move on… I want you here… with me.” Oliver was surprised at her words as he exhaled

“I only have twelve days.” He explained

“It’s better than nothing… and trust me I have lived with a lot of nothing.” He was about to say something to her but she cut him off before he could say it “I never believed in faith or love for that matter… but I’m not going to pretend to not feel this… and I hope you feel it too.” Oliver walked closer to her his hand reaching out for her cheek and stroking it lightly with his thumb he almost whispered

“You deserve more than this.” she closed her eyes at his words

“But what I want is you.” She was so stubborn and he could honestly say that’s what he liked about her because she knew he was going to say that. She knows him better than he knows himself. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost midnight.

“I’m going to be gone soon… it’s almost midnight.” She smiled lightly at him

“Then I’ll wait for you. Next year, and the year after that and the year after that…” she said as he interrupted her with a kiss.

It was like one of those amazing movie like kiss’s that takes your breath away, your heart skips a beat, your brain is in overdrive and you toes curls that’s how it felt. Well at least for Felicity.

* * *

The clock struck midnight Oliver sat the sleeping Felicity on the couch covering her with a blanket as he felt someone watching him. When he turned to look he saw Laurel. She looked like she always did her messy blond curls in a low bun. The red velvet dress wrapped around her frame completed with the black gloves she had on. Oliver got up from where he was sitting next to Felicity and turned to Laurel

“What does this mean?” he asked as she smiled at him

“You are free… free from this place.” She told him offering him her hand that he took and followed after her to the back of the house the same place where he had proven to felicity that he was exactly a ghost.

He stopped before passing over the pillars as did Laurel. Oliver glanced at the Inn and the light that was on inside it.

“My love this is your choice you can come or you can stay.” Laurel said as he looked back at her as she made her way passing the pillars and disappearing Oliver was left with a decision should he follow or stay here.


	16. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna arrives and Oliver surprises Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this story I'm so glad we have finally reached it I hope you liked this story if you can check out my other works like It was fate (that we fell in love) thank you xoxo

Donna had arrived into the city early and with a terrible headake from last night's party. The only thought, she had was to come see her baby girl as soon as possible. After asking for directions at the train station she got herself a car to the Royal Inn.

Starling didn’t look so bad from what she could see driving in the car but she could not understand what her daughter was doing here in the first place.

* * *

Felicity was just finishing her packing when her phone started ringing and she sighed. The name of her assistant flashed on the screen and she picked it up.

“Tell me how bad.” Was the only thing she asked as the woman on the other side laughed

“It’s not bad… they actually agree with you about the expansion… they are not really sure if Starling is a good place to start but… I think they’ll come around.” Felicity smiled at the sound of that “Oh, by the way, the papers for the Inn arrived. Should I send them to you or…” Felicity bit her lip shaking her head

“No… I’ll pick them up after I get home don’t worry about it… and Jessie… Marry Christmas.” She could sense the woman smiling as she hung up.

* * *

Once she heard giggling sounds she looked out her window to see that Lyla and Digg had arrived and that little Sara was playing in the snow with her parents and it made her smiled. Taking her suitcase from her bed she made her way down to the main floor.

She knew she would be back because after all, she did own the place and soon she was sure her business would expand to here so she would be able to spend some time with the Diggles while waiting for Oliver at Christmas.

Just as she made the last step down Digg walked thru the door and she smiled at him.

“You all packed up?” he asked as she nodded

“Yeah I… I told Lyla to call for the cleaning crew… I’m going to have to hire a contractor for the work but… don’t worry I want to keep the charm of the Inn.” Digg just smiled at her words

“Yeah, Lyla told me about the cleaning crew they should be here soon.” He nodded as he saw her sad face “I was hoping you would be the one able to rescue Oliver… for him to finally be free…” Felicity just nodded

“Who knows maybe he is.” As she said that Lyla showed up

“Hi, Felicity.” She just smiled at the woman as Lyla turned to her husband “Johnny the cleaning crew is here I think you should talk to them.” She said as Digg nodded telling her he will be there

“I hope I’ll hear and see you soon.” He said as Felicity nodded as Digg her a hug before he made his way after his wife

* * *

Felicity could feel the tears coming back and this time she didn’t even bother to make them stop as she looked at the article about Oliver with his picture that was still hanging on the wall. She grazed the picture with her fingers

“Goodbye Oliver.” But just as she said that the front door opened and she gasped. Wiping away her tears she made her way outside looking to find somebody who would be responsible for opening the door.

Glancing at the woods Felicity noticed a figure somebody was making their way to the house. Making her way towards the woods she realized who it was. Oliver, he was back. She didn’t know how that was possible but right now the only thing she wanted was to hug him feel that he was real not a friction of her imagination, but running in the snow was not as easy as it looks.

* * *

Once they were close enough Oliver hugged her and she knew he was real. As they pulled away Felicity smiled at him confused

“You come back. How?” she asked as he laughed lightly

“Twelve days was not nearly enough.” She just smiled at him “I want more.” Felicity just laughed as Oliver put his hands on her cheeks “I want you.” He said before his lips met hers

* * *

Donna had just paid the driver for the ride to the Inn and was just making her way towards the front door which was strangely opened. Her headake was gone and as she looked around the property she got herself a nice surprise.

Felicity… her baby girl was kissing with a man. Now her decision to come to Starling made a little more sense then it did when Donna talked to Caitlin. Exhaling she smiled at the sight glad that her daughter was safe.

* * *

“Felicity.” At the sound of her name beeing called Felicity pulled away from Oliver. The dazzle of the kiss was still there but once she heard that voice she froze. Turning her head to look around she knew that it must be strange

“Felicity is everything ok?” Oliver asked as Felicity noticed her mother and closed her eyes as she knew Oliver glanced at her mother “Who is that?”

“My mother.” She told him as Oliver nodded while she gives him a sad smile “I’m going to kill Caitlin when I get my hands on her.”

“Maybe we should go say hello.” Oliver suggested taking Felicity’s hand and dragging her towards her mother.

* * *

Donna looked extremely excited and Felicity knew exactly why. Her mother was usually a jumpy person and when it come to her daughter she having a guy in her life she was even jumpier.

“Mrs. Smoak it’s a pleasure to meet you… I’m Oliver.” He said taking the older woman's hand and paying his respect

“Oh my… please call me Donna.” She said the light blush on her cheeks as Felicity shook her head “Felicity if I had known that this was the reason you were in Starling I would never have come.” Oh Felicity knew that was a lie but she still wished her mother had not come

* * *

_Six months later_

It was the start of summer and the Inn’s renovations were finally completed. They had just reopened last week and the place was almost fully booked. Felicity was not surprised by it all do Digg seemed to be the one surprised.

Felicity was currently in the living room with her laptop in her lap typing away. Oliver who had discovered his passion for the kitchen was preparing another feast for their dinner as Digg and Lyla were handling the guests.

* * *

Oliver had left the kitchen to look for his girlfriend but it seemed like he was not having any luck. She had been in the dining room so he decided to look around. The Inn was this day’s as filled with people as in his day.

“Digg.” The tall man looked at Oliver smiling. Since Oliver’s return from the dead Diggle had been a little jumpy when someone called out his name

“Yeah, what can I do?” he said as Oliver smiled

“You do know I’m not a customer here right?” Digg just shrugged “Have you seen Felicity?” he asked finally as Digg shook his head

“I was taking care of some newcomers sorry.” He said as Oliver stood at the doorway

* * *

“Marco!” he  called out

“Polo!” the response come from the living room as Oliver shook his head making his way inside

“I heat when you disappear like that you know.” As he said that Felicity’s eyes didn’t move from the screen on her laptop as her fingers moved quickly so Oliver walked over to her closing her laptop

“Hey!” she yelled as he smiled at her

“Have you been out of this room since morning?” Oliver asked as Felicity kept silent “Felicity!” he asked as she smiled

“I went to the bathroom a couple of times.” Oliver just frowned at her answer

“You didn’t eat anything the whole day.”

“That is not true I had breakfast with you this morning.” She told him as he shook his head

“It’s almost evening… did you forget about lunch again?” she just nodded at his question “Ok come on go upstairs, get dressed we are having dinner.” He told her as she frowned

“My mother is not here is she?” that question made Oliver smiled

“No, but she did call saying she will stop by next week.” Felicity rolled her eyes at that answer

“I swear she was never this clingy… maybe it’s your cooking that’s making her visit every other week.” Felicity pointed out as she got up on her feet her laptop set aside

“I’m sure it is now will you please dress up nicely so we can have a romantic dinner.” Felicity sighed nodding her head and giving him a light kiss on the lips before she made her way to the stairs.

* * *

The dinner was spectacular like usual. Since Oliver started cooking Felicity had felt like she was living with a five-star restaurant chef. He was about to bring out desert while she complained she was full

“I could really not take another bite, Oliver.” She complained as she heard him taking something out of the kitchen

“Well, you will have to taste this creme brulee.” He said as he set one cup in front of her and Felicity gasped while Oliver kneed in front of her “I know that it’s just been six months, and this is probably too soon… but I have wasted so much of my life on heat and despair. Now that I was given a chance I wanna spend the rest of my life with you …I love you…so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” as he finished his speech Felicity was crying

“I’d love to become your wife Oliver.” He smiled getting up and taking the ring from the creme brulee wiping the little cream that was on the ring he set it on Felicity’s ring finger “That’s a huge rock.” Oliver laughed at her words

“No, you just have small fingers.” He told her before kissing her.

* * *

At the reception where Lyla was reading Digg come by with a ten dollar bill as his wife raised her eyebrows in confusion

“You win. He proposed.” Lyla smiled taking the ten dollars “And she said yes.”


End file.
